


Eren is Levi's Omega

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time Sex, Forced Marriage, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Levi is a hungry husband, Look out for manga spoilers in future chapters, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Non Binary Hanji, Omega Eren, Pinning Levi, Time Skips, branding and mating, oblivious Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had his heat in the most unexpected time, and almost lost his virginity.<br/>Almost. Now with his secret of being an Omega had been revealed, it's up to Levi to protect his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!! Im so sorry, I don't know how it happened but my work got deleted(Like WUDUFU??!!!)  
> So I'm re-posting this.

Long dark lashes fluttered lazily as it revealed two glowing turquoise rings, hazy in its wake from a dreamless and somewhat uncomfortable sleep. Eren stirred lazily, squinting his tired eyes as he willed his dilated pupils to adjust in the darkness of the basement.

He drew in a sharp breath then frowned at the slickness and heaviness of his body. But despite its sluggish response, his head felt a bit lightheaded and senses on overdrive, skin prickling with delicate sensitivity and glistening in warm slick sweat.

The young shifter hoped he wasn't sick, even with his titan powers there was still a chance that he was susceptible to illnesses. He would really hate a trip to the infirmary with the squad leader interrogating him and poking instruments all over his body.

He forced himself up but a heavy weight interrupted him halfway and suddenly, he was pushed down to the bed. A firm grip had both of his hands forcefully bound above his head. A pair of honey brown eyes came into view, peering over him intensively with primitive lust. The brunet blanched, his eyes widening as he realized that the owner was no other than Jean Kirstein.

A repulsive shiver ran all over him, dreading the thought of Jean looking at him that way. It wasn't like he hated Jean, it was that there was something entirely unsettling about this situation and it confused his as to why was the two-toned teen looking at him like that.

He racked his brain for an appropriate explanation for Jean’s sudden lust-crazed disposition. He concluded long ago that Jean didn't like him nor had an attraction towards to him. Their constant brawling and arguing was enough proof but amidst his thoughts, something distracted him. There was a particular wetness between his thighs and it hit him like a ton of bricks that the first day of his heat cycle had arrived.

He gave himself a mental slap (since his hands were bound at the moment) for forgetting about his heat and for not being able to prepare some herbs for teas as the mental reminder about his cycle temporarily forgotten and his whole attention was entirely preoccupied with more important matters this past few weeks.

“Jean, you bastard! If you dare try and put your dick inside, I swear I’ll castrate you and shove your dick down your throat until you choke on it!” The brunet threatened, only to have it ignored by the taller teen as he rubbed his groin to Eren's, clearly enjoying the friction against his already hard member.

The titan shifter cursed through clenched teeth. He just had to have his heat today and of all the people to take him out, it had to be an alpha.

The brunet trashed and squirmed, hoping to free himself from his captor's grip but his efforts proved to be futile. His strength wore out almost immediately, leaving him totally accessible to the other's ministrations and to his own horror he could feel himself grow hard.

“Damn it!" He grunted in frustration. The alpha made a long drag of his tongue to his neck, the sharp tremors of pleasure running over the sensitive skin rendered the omega to weaken and moan unconsciously. He didn't even notice that the alpha had somehow loosened the grip on his hands.

Suddenly, as if becoming impatient, Jean aggressively tore his shirt off. Eren yelped in surprise, the buttons popped out of their respective places and clattered on the floor. He heard the alpha let out an appreciative noise, shivering when the fingers that greedily slid up on the hot tan skin and stopped to play with his hard nubs. The alpha smiled at him, obviously taking into delight the breathy gasps and whimpers that echoed in the room.

"No! Jean stop! Please!" Eren begged, pushing the alpha weakly with trembling hands only to fail again as another wave of arousal traveled through him when Jean took a nub into his mouth sucking, nibbling the organ hungrily. Eren could feel his will breaking as his body and instincts to submit slowly took over him. The pleasure he was experiencing had his body reacting to its biological need.

Eren realized a little too late as he shivered at the coldness of the basement that Jean had already taken off his pants and underwear. He panicked, even with his hard arousal unrestrained by the confines of clothing, his slick hole was left exposed and vulnerable and it didn't help when the alpha licked his lips and eyes gleamed of primal hunger.

The taller teen pressed closer to him, hot breath ghosting his neck as he whispered darkly while pushing in a finger inside the slick hole.

"So mean Eren. Keeping all of this to yourself," A low and long groan reverberated in his ear, “So wet. Bet you're eager to be fucked. You'll like that won’t you Eren. I'll fuck you hard 'till you see the stars." Jean grumbled mindlessly, already imagining his hard member inside the warm wetness of the unclaimed omega.

Eren sobbed, tears threatening to spill when the alpha added another finger and continued to assault his hole. Even with the accommodation of the natural lubricant brought by his heat, the intrusion still hurt. The alpha moved closer to kiss him, and immediately he clamped a hand over his lips, covering it with a determination not to have it claimed. It seemed to annoy Jean because he was starting to hit the omega's prostate relentlessly, eliciting muffled cries and tears streaming down the flushed cheeks.

The alpha pulled his fingers out and Eren couldn't help but to feel relieved. But it only lasted for a moment, realizing with dread that something bigger will be put in instead. Jean fumbled with his belt and the young omega looked away hopelessly, miserably wishing that Jean would do it fast in order for it to end sooner. He shut his eyes close, waiting for the pain and intrusion but it never came. Instead the heavy weight abruptly left off followed by a thud resounding into the room.

Eren's heart almost leaped out of his chest because of joy. He sat up, the sudden movement draining almost all of his strength. He was expecting Armin or Sasha had come to save him but his eyes only widened in horror.

 

It wasn't Armin or Sasha.

 

Not even Mikasa.

 

The one who had intervened was no other than Humanity's Strongest.

 

A more competent alpha to breed him and the last person wanted to see, especially in the day of his heat.

 

And in that instance of recognition, the gentle prickling of his skin transformed into knives, stabbing him repeatedly and he screamed out of the searing pain coursing his body.

The corporal rushed to him immediately. "Eren", the older man growled. The raven haired man gripped his shoulders, the pressure almost painful and before he realized it, the corporal had his lips claimed.

And it was as if a cool wave of water had been poured over him, putting out the burning fire underneath his flesh then replacing it with sweet pleasure and Eren couldn't help but to groan as the pain subsided into a rushing river of euphoria. Each touch on his skin made him dizzy with his defenses breaking and surrendering everything to the man. He wanted the corporal to touch him (and to touch the man in return), to take the pain away and knot him as he release his seed inside.

It hurt so much that the corporal was so close and kissing him fervently, oh god, the tongue that was roughly claiming his mouth, felt so good. But deep in his mind a voice shouted at him to fight back before they do something they'll regret, that his need even the corporal's was just a reaction to his heat.Finally finding some sense, Eren obeyed. He pushed the corporal with all he had which surprisingly cut off the seal of their lips.

 "Get out", he whispered just loud enough for the corporal to hear. He felt the alpha tense up in anger and confusion.

 "Eren". The older man growled at him, voice authoritative with a hint of indignation and overflowing with possessiveness.

"Please get out!” He yelled, finally finding his voice as he pleaded to the corporal. It seemed like forever when the bed finally creaked as the older man moved and left the room, carrying the other alpha which Eren silently thanked.

He sank into the mattress, hoping for it to swallow him whole. The tears in his eyes seemed to flow like an endless stream, his heart slowly eaten by the guilt that had always been lurking inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of beady gray eyes scanned the room disinterestedly, looking at the bored faces of the people that occupied his office. Some of the recruits had forced themselves in small brief talks just to kill time, though Hanji and Arlert seemed to be immersed in their conversation.

It had been fifteen minutes since he sent Kirstein to fetch Eren from the basement and they still had yet to arrive.

The corporal clicked his tongue in annoyance, impatience finally won over him. It seemed that it was a mistake to send Kirstein downstairs and do a proper job to retrieve Eren. Having made up his mind, he decided to undertake the task himself and left the room.

"They better not be fighting again or I swear I'll kick both of their asses so hard that they can't sit on it for a week." He grumbled under his breath as he descended down the stairs. Though in all honesty, it was only half true. He could no doubt kick their asses, but it was more likely wanting to beat Kirstein’s butt for always taking Eren's attention. He doesn't understand why the brat keep on wasting his time arguing and picking up petty fights when he could so many productive things rather than pouring his energy to someone of an equestrian descent. Levi hated it, and he was not jealous. No, not at all. 

An overpowering scent of heat and fertility invaded his nose, making him stop his thoughts.

Nostrils flaring, he greedily breathe in the exquisitely arousing air, his mind immediately drifting into a lustful daze as heat bloomed all over his body, warming just the right places. It compelled him to quicken his pace toward the source until he neared the basement.

A sob made him pause, only for a sliver of a second, but then he rushed inside the room and was met by the sight of the other alpha dominating the brunet.

Rage and pure instinct to fight over for the omega took over him. He pulled Kirstein off and delivered a powerful blow to the teen's gut, effectively knocking any consciousness. He dropped him to the floor, attention wholly focused on the vulnerable and delectable feast and not once he left his eyes off the prey.

The sight of Eren in heat was as heavenly as it was sinful.

A surge of electric current ran through him and his inner alpha howled in delight. The subtle heat transformed into hell fire as his blood boiled with pure ecstasy, surging through constricted vessels as it pumped up the heat to his nether regions. The slickened sun-kissed skin made his throat dry and lick his lips as it tingled with the need to bruise, bite and mark the tan flesh.

A pained cry had cut him off from his lustful reverie and immediately he rushed to his omega, chest beating wildly as the other whined in pain. He stared down at those turquoise orbs. He already lost count of the times he found himself drowning in its dark pools and he was falling again, but this time in a greater height. Eren was his gravity, the only thing that mattered in this cruel world. His omega and only mate.

His hands found purchase on the younger's shoulder, gripping the soft flesh in a bruising manner as if he would disappear any moment. No. He won’t let Eren run away from him any further. His desire and need for his Eren finally took over and without hesitation, he sealed his lips to the younger's claiming his right on Eren. A delighted groan echoed on his throat as he ravished the younger's mouth. Eren tasted _so sweet, so hot_ and _so wet_. It made him mad with hunger for more. His hands roamed fervently, voraciously claiming every patch of skin with his scent, and once satisfied he placed the omega's legs around his waist, teeth digging harshly on the soft and flawless juncture on the brunet's neck.

Eren tasted so good, he actually wouldn’t mind kissing him forever. Lost in his own desperate trance, he wasn't expecting the push that Eren made.

The action made him confused and agitated. Questions filled his mind and proliferated like a disease. He tried moving closer but only came to a halt when he heard Eren whisper.

"Get out".

Gone was the ecstasy as anger and frustration took its place. Why was he saying that? Did he not want him? For all Levi knew he had the right to claim what's his.

"Eren", he growled menacingly, voice authoritative and possessive.

"Please get out!” the brunet cried with his ocean eyes pleading him to do so. The tears on Eren’s eyes stabbed him with guilt, snapping him back to his former self and dutifully. He pushed himself off the bed, curling his palms into fists as he ignored his incessant instincts. His gut twisted into a painful knot, realizing with sense what he had almost done. He fucked up real bad. He acted like a selfishly impulsive alpha, forcing himself to a weakened omega and whatever respect the kid had had for him probably turned into fear and disgust.

He moved out of the room, taking the younger alpha with him. Hell if he's letting the bastard jump on Eren again.

 

He reached his office faster than he thought and irritably, he threw the unconscious teen to the floor, earning him the attention of everyone in the room.

Hanji rushed to his side, with Arlert heeding to his friend, but then let out a gasp as he caught a whiff of Eren's libidinous scent.

 

The blonde looked at him apprehensively, eyes tainted with worry. "Corporal is Eren ok?" He asked. The man took hint of the underlying question of possible breeding. He nodded in reply then added, "Fortunately, I just got there in time".

"Hanji prepare some herbal tea, and Arlert go aid your friend." The blonde gave him a nod, saluting before hastily hurrying to the basement.

Hanji gave him an anxious look, and he told them briefly about what happened, sparing the details for later. He was thankful the titan fanatic didn't ask him any further, though he could see them shaking in anticipation of probably gathering some fresh data from the titan shifter.

They took the obligation to explain the situation to the other recruits, ordering Braun and Springer to rid Eren's scent off Kirstein and probably to bring him to the infirmary. They announced the experiment cancelled and dismissed the meeting, moving out merrily with the soldiers that need to carry out their training and assigned chores like any other day in the legion.

The corporal directly headed to his room, making a straight to the showers to eradicate the intoxicating scent that clung on his skin. He stripped off his clothes, cringing at his erect manhood in between his thighs. He wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh, closing his eyes as he filled his mind with images of a particular green-eyed brunet and began to stroke.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eren had stopped crying shortly after the corporal had left, concealing himself with a blanket as he wrapped his fingers around his hardened member.

In as much as he hated to relieve himself after what had just happened, he has no other choice but to do it. Heat cycles usually cause their libidos to kick up a notch and it requires any form of stimulation for release that will temporarily calm the body down to its normal condition.

He stroked the length in a long and steady pace, his body twitching to the increased sensitivity brought by his heat. He sank his head into the pillow to muffle his moans while he brought his other hand to his left nipple, rubbing the erect nub in between his fingers. He had been through with too many heats to fully know his sensitive spots.

A cry escaped past his lips, his body trembling from the delicious sensation crawling up his spine as he simultaneously swiped the sensitive head and pinched his hard nub. Heat pooled at the pit of his stomach, the reclining coil inside unfolding, and he increased his pace, fervently hastening his release. Sucking in a deep breath, he braced himself for the end, unintentionally inhaling the scent of the dominant alpha that had clung to his skin, therefore triggering his orgasm. His mouth hung open for a silent cry as he came hard on the sheets.

He collapsed on the bed panting and trembling from his high. As soon as the afterglow had diminished he forced himself up, determinedly ignoring the slight shaking of his knees and put on a fresh pair of clothes since the previous ones had been torn by Jean. Gathering the soiled sheets, he sighed heavily as he stood at there at the bed side his mind wandering off.

If only he wasn't born an omega, none of this would’ve happened and he could even have a better way life. He might be a rare kind of omega; he was still part of lowest status in the society and being a titan shifter worsened things up.

Omegas were less privileged in society and commonly treated as instruments of pleasure for people of higher position, forcing some of them into prostitution and slavery.

It won’t be long until the legion would find out about his true status. The thought scared him but more importantly the councils' reaction about this. He doesn't want to cause any more problems to the Corps, being after what happened to Trost. Also, alphas would likely approach him and probably force him into submission, but the little voice inside his mind convinced him not to be paranoid. After all he was top five of his class, he has Armin and not to mention Mikasa would probably kill anyone who tries to touch him.

"Eren?” The familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Armin having brought with him some cleaning supplies. The shorter placed his bearings to the floor and rushed to the brunet. Eren automatically let go of the sheets as he wrapped his hands around the blonde.

Comfort and relief flowed immediately all over him, smiling when the other returned the hug with the same affection.

Armin was the first person to find out about his identity and that time he had his very first heat.

Since then, the beta had always been assisting him every time he was in heat. Sasha, who was also a beta, had been the second to learn about his identity when he started bargaining his meals for some herbs that he used as suppressants for his heat. Eren entrusted his secret to Armin and being best friends guaranteed him that Armin would never take advantage of his weakened, lust-driven and submissive state. Betas couldn't breed them and they remain unaffected by their heat but to some malicious beta these would only be an advantage as they take benefit on a powerless omega in heat.

The shorter lifted a hand to brush his sweaty locks, whispering assurances on his ear. Eren engrossed himself at the blonde’s words and soft tone. At least Hanji would come to bring his tea later. As soon as Armin finished talking, he pulled away and caught sight of the worry at the other’s eyes as he looked at those blue orbs. It made his chest heavy with guilt, so he pressed lips on the others forehead, assuring that he was fine.

The blonde nodded then handed him some cleaning supplies. They cleaned furiously, especially Eren. The tasks making him forget the pain inside his chest.

* * *

 

 

As the teapot finally let out a high pitch screech, Hanji fished the teapot off the stove and spilled its content to a cup. The scientist had made a concoction that would effectively suppress the teen's heat and also to shorten its cycle.

The squad leader strode down to the basement hastily but careful not to spill the contents of the cup. They were rather impatient and excited to reach the basement and gather juicy information from the titan shifter. It's such a shame, they wanted to experiment on Eren while he's still in his heat cycle but they haven't asked Erwin permission...yet.

They reached the basement, immediately noticing the overwhelming scent of the omega's pheromones. Though asexuals and betas can't be affected by an omega's effluence, the squad leader found Eren's scent very inviting.

_No wonder Levi lost his cool._ They mused, imagining the raven's reaction when he'd finally realized having a boner over a kid and not to mention walking around with it. Hanji suppressed a laugh though it seemed to have failed when the two occupants of the room who had been scrubbing the floor frantically had stopped to acknowledge their superior's presence with a salute.

Armin then excused himself to take out the sheets, leaving the titan shifter and the scientist alone.

Hanji encouragingly handed the tea to the young recruit and receiving grateful 'thank you'. The young omega sipped carefully but generously, his eyebrows perking up in surprise at the immediate effect of the herbal tea. The quality and taste was no less exquisite which only meant that the herbs were likely costly. It was so much better than his own preparation, which tasted bitter and consisted of alternative herbs that he had managed to gather and what Sasha had pilfered in storage rooms.

The scientist didn't wait any further for the teen to finish his drink. Fishing a notepad and pen, they fired away their questions consisting of the usual 'how are you feeling right now? Do you feel like transforming?' and with eccentric ones like 'Were you craving a human's touch or a titan's'. The teen answered uncomplainingly, occasionally nodding and shaking his head as an answer.

"By the manner you handled the situation, I assume this isn't your first heat".

"Yes, I had my first heat was when I was twelve, a few months after joining military training," he answered and then again sipped the remaining contents of the cup. Hanji nodded and wrote it down. Twelve was a normal age span, if not the youngest for a heat to arrive in a particular omega.                              

"So how was your first heat like?" The squad leader asked.

"Well, it was likely unexpected and terrifying. It's like you just feel like your normal self and then suddenly everything feels hot and empty-" the teen blushed at his choice of words and Hanji couldn't help but giggle at his adorable reaction. "Well it just came out of the blue, though I was lucky that Armin had managed to find me first. He assisted me throughout my first week”

"Does Armin sometimes help you relieve yourself?" They asked which made the younger redden but responded with a firm shake of his head.

"Aww, there's nothing to be ashamed of, Eren. It’s practically normal for an omega to ask assistance from a close reliable friend." Hanji reassured, receiving an understanding nod from the teen though Eren could never ask Armin something like that. His friend had done more than enough without even asking something in return.

"Does your heat occur regularly?"

"Yes, I have it every five months", the brunet answered , mentally recounting the months ,just to be sure, but was surprised to find out that this heat was a month earlier than the rest.

"Hanji-san, this times heat is a month earlier than the others", Eren informed but then asked "Do you think its early arrival has some relevance with my ability of transforming into a titan?"

The scientist considered it for a moment. "There's a possibility, but there could have been a trigger, something like your true mate or other alphas your omega self is attracted to." Hanji explained, but all of the suddenly they squealed excitedly, their interest particularly rising about the subject. "Oh! Who is he Eren? Surely you'll tell me the name of your alpha crush?! Wait, wait! Don't tell me, I'll guess!”

The brunet’s reluctance about the subject was clearly obvious, but Hanji won’t give the subject up so easily. If their assumptions were correct, they finally have something tease Levi with. They almost wanted to say the raven's name, but fought the temptation. They had to take it slow for the kid and avoid scaring him, so they say their first guess.

 

"Dot Pixis", Hanji joked and laughed at the shocked expression of the teen.

 

"Mike?” Hanji offered thoughtfully and received a shake from him.

 

"Erwin?” Another shake. Hanji's lips had been itching to smile maniacally but they refrained themselves from doing so. The squad leader leaned in face to face with Eren, making the titan shifter a bit uncomfortable the close distance. 

"So it's Levi then?!” They demanded loudly. The teen stuttered a “No” but it’s unlikely convincing as his face heat up from embarrassment.

Hanji cheered. Eren's reaction was more than satisfying of a truth and the squad leader just couldn't wait to visit Levi after this. They grab the young recruit' cheeks, pinching the soft flesh happily.

"Oh you're so cute Eren! I'm jealous at that old grump; he had managed to catch the eye of our precious and adorable omega. I know he might seem scary and mean on the outside but he isn't that bad once you get to know him ". _And he's deadly possessive_. Hanji sang internally. The teen needed not to know about that, after all Alphas were very possessive of their mates.

The Scientist let go of the teen, patting the younger's check apologetically as it reddened. “We should take our leave now Eren, we still have something to do (and someone to bother). I’ll talk to you later". Hanji excused and immediately ran upstairs with uncontrolled vigor.

_I can’t wait to tease Levi about this!_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The corporal sat comfortably on his seat, the stacks of paper work temporarily forgotten as he took a languorous sip of the herbal tea. A sigh of contentment passed his lips, relishing the calming effect the drink had brought to his senses.

He took his time drinking, appreciating the silent and calm atmosphere while it was still present since he knew for a fact that by the moment Hanji would arrive, all would be gone. His gray eyes settled idly at the view outside the window, finding the lazy and hypnotic movement of the freshly cleaned sheets relaxing as it danced with the soft breeze. The lush green leaves rustled in accompaniment and the sun was shining brightly, high and proud, on the cloudless vast sky.

Today could have been the appropriate time for an experiment but the kid had to have his heat today, so it had to be postponed until the titan shifter was equitably conditioned.

_So he actually is an omega._ He grumbled under his breath. Levi had his suspicions before. Ever since he first laid eyes on the young brunet, he had this nagging feeling at the very back of his mind telling him that Eren was an omega and it had triggered his alpha tendencies, paying more attention and always being close to the brunet. He always managed to cover up his affection with crude comments and mean insults, but unfortunately for him someone had seen through his act and to his misfortune that person had to be Hanji.

Ever since then, the titan fanatic made it one of their life's goals to have him pursue Eren, spouting endless reasons why he should claim the omega. But despite how convincing their words might be, Levi stubbornly ignored them.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, thin brows forming a stern frown. It was pissing him right now that Hanji had been right all along. There was no denying it that the brat was his mate.

After he saw Eren in full heat, he felt it. He felt the Bond and it only made him realized that what he really felt about the young omega was not just a mere attraction but something more profound and strong.

He heard stories before about the connection between two mates, that a bond had been forged as two soul mates were born into the world, leading them to each other in fate’s time. Levi wasn’t really the one to believe in silly stories but what he felt every time he looked at those sea-green eyes was something he had never felt before in his entire life.

A series of loud and impatient knocks rang into the room, signaling that Hanji had unfortunately arrived. Levi internally groaned for a probable headache after this conversation and the tea’s effect was slowly starting to wear off. Opening the door, the squad leader happily led themselves in, not even waiting for an invitation from the raven haired male.

Levi glared at them, and a twitch ran into his fingers in favor of punching that shitty grin off their faces but instead when Hanji was starting to say something he cut them off by asking, “How’s the brat?”

He was expecting a pout from the brunet for his interjection but was surprised when he was given a mischievous grin instead.

“So far, Eren's fine. I delivered him his tea and interrogated him for a while since I figured out you’d be longer in the shower.” Hanji beamed at him, wiggling their eyebrows playfully and it irked Levi to just punch them to sleep instead of having this conversation. He didn’t want them to remind him about his little session of how he had taken care of his “problem” in the shower. The lewd thoughts he’d imagined about a certain green-eyed brat, fantasizing those long tanned legs wrapped around him as the omega moaned his name, begging him for release.

_Shit shit. I should really stop before I pop another boner here_.

“So you felt it didn’t you.” They asked, dragging the ‘so’ in a singsong voice, leaning toward Levi until they’re face to face. Their eyes gleamed in excitement and the ends of their lips twitched in anticipation. He knew what they meant but Levi didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of affirming that they had been right all along though the lack of response only gave them the answer they wanted.

The scientist laughed in triumph, bouncing on the hardwood. “Of course you did! We should celebrate Levi! Our little grumpy captain has finally found his mate. And also, I told you so Levi!” The raven haired man leaped off his seat, raising his foot to kick them but failed as they skillfully evaded the attack.

“Oh come on Levi! No need to be spoilsport. Titan shifters can have mates too! Though it makes sense why you knew Eren’s an omega even without having to experience his heat and also Eren’s sudden heat! His body must have initiated the cycle in hopes of you finally claiming him especially after he was almost kidnapped. It felt threatened of being away from his alpha, unclaimed and unmated. Titan shifters seem to take bonding in a more significant level that we normal people do!!!”

Damn Hanji and their reasoning skills. The shorter man grumbled internally. It did make sense, the facts connecting together leading to one big truth, and the alpha could feel his resolve breaking as his instincts endlessly tempting and urging him to claim Eren and become his mate. The raven haired man really wanted Eren. Heaven knew how long he had been holding himself back from touching the kid. But despite all of this, a memory resurfaced inside mind. Anger swelled up on his chest, fueling his frustrations and before he realized it, the words came tumbling out.

“And if I am his mate, then why didn’t he say anything to me. Don't omegas have this special ability of knowing their intended alphas, so Eren must have known all along yet why didn’t he tell me and kept everything from me?” He waited for an answer but his own mind had already come up with only undesirable ones.

“He doesn’t want me as his mate Hanji, the fact that he didn’t present himself to me or even acknowledging me as his alpha simply answers it all.” His heart clenched at his own words, the thought of rejection pierced him like a knife when Eren pleaded him to go away instead of asking to be claimed.

What if Eren’s in love with someone else? His traitorous mind offered and he felt like suffocating at the possibility that Eren doesn’t or couldn’t possibly love him. “Whoa, just hold on for a second there Levi. It’s true that Eren didn't say anything but surely he must have some reason. You know, you should ask Eren of that personally since I could only guess. Don’t tell me you’re acting like this just because Eren didn’t allow you to stick your dick in h- HHOOOTTT!!!” The titan fanatic screamed as a cup of hot tea was thrown on their face.

“That was mean Levi!” They shouted, producing a handkerchief to clean their glasses “Though it only meant that I hit the mark. Tsk tsk tsk you should be more understanding Levi. Eren’s just fifteen and after being branded as a freak and a monster, do you think he felt the right to be bonded to his mate especially to the one who was in charge of killing him.” The hurtful thoughts stopped short at as the words started to sink in. Eren had suffered and was treated a freak. He had been stripped off of his right as a human ever since he was found out to be a shifter. The alpha groaned, ashamed of how selfish his actions were and as if to add up to their guilt, Hanji grumbled “I can’t believe Eren likes you, being so mean and so short.”

His head snapped so fast in their direction that a whisper of joints rang into the room. A frown was sketched on his face, eyes narrowed to a glare with a cloud of confusion glazed over it. “What did you just say?” he growled demanding a reply. Hanji just shrugged nonchalantly, a knowing smile creeping into their lips.

“Eren likes you!” They declared, hoping for the alpha to overlook calling him short. “Maybe even more than that. Oh! You should have seen his face when I said your name he was blushing so hard he looked so red like a tomato!”

Levi could feel his inner alpha rejoice at Hanji’s words. He knew Hanji was crazy but never a liar, unless it was absolutely necessary.

It put his heart at ease that his affections weren't one-sided on his part. All he has to do right now was to win Eren over from competing alphas and speaking of other alphas.

“Hanji have you send Erwin a report of today’s occurrences?” The squad leader blinked at him as if confused. “I sort of forgot. I wanted to talk first”. They answered, readjusting their glasses sheepishly. “So you neglected your duties just to talk to me.” Levi reprimanded “I got carried away by my excitement! I’ll message him later.” The brunet explained, only to receive a glare from the corporal. “Fine, I’ll send him one right now. I’ll see you later Levi and good luck in wooing Eren to your bed!” with that they dodge a punch, escaping the room to head over to their lab.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Eren sighed for the 20th time for that day, deciding if it was a good choice to finally leave the basement. It had been a long and boring day since he was locked up in his room with only Squad leader Hanji, Armin and Sasha allowed to visit him. Strictly no alphas allowed, since his body was still adjusting to the suppressants given by Hanji. It put him at ease that at least he doesn’t have to confront a certain raven haired man and also not to mention Jean, but it's not like he could stay forever cooped up in the cold and lonely basement. So after a long argument with himself, he decided to face it like a man.

With wary and hesitant steps, he made his way to the mess hall, chest felt constricted, and insides twisting, coiling into a tight knot. The nervousness that ebbed its way on his very being made him jittery with each passing second. He was terrified and somehow he was beginning to regret leaving the safe confines of the basement or declining Armin’s offer to accompany him to the mess hall.

He had kept his status for a long time and he was still unsure if he could handle the change of having too much attention towards him. He felt like a lamb exposed to ravenous wolves that were ready to pounce on him and maul his flesh. The only defense he had was his friends and for the first time, he was grateful of Mikasa’s overprotectiveness.

The omega was actually surprised but glad to learn from her confession that she had always known about his identity ever since the time she was taken in by his family. It was a promise to his mother that she would protect Eren and never leave his side until he finally found his true mate.

The young brunet huffed, musing himself of what would be her reaction if she was to find out the identity of his alpha.

“Eren.” A cold shiver traveled down on his spine and his body immediately stilled like a statue as the frighteningly familiar voice called him. He forced himself to turn around, although a bit reluctantly, and was met face to face with Jean.

The two toned-haired teen had a distressed expression on his face with eyes drowned in pensive thoughts. The uncomfortable knot tightened and his heartbeat raced faster, his mind starting to panic at the situation at hand. He almost made a run for it but failed as a hand considerably grabbed his shoulder and another snaked around his slim back, pulling him a bit closer to Jean.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered at Eren’s ear, nuzzling at the crook of the other's neck. The brunet wasn't sure how to react, taken by surprised of Jean’s strained and heavy voice as it seemed like he really regretted his actions earlier this morning. The paranoia had immediately diminished as guilt took its place. After all, it wasn’t really all Jean’s fault. It was because of his carelessness that brought forth a predicament and the young alpha was merely caught in middle of it.

Eren returned the hug hesitantly and reluctantly, hoping to make Jean feel better and it did. The taller man’s shoulder slumped visibly in relief, letting out an audible sigh on the omega’s ear, the air tickling the sensitive hair on the brunet’s back making him giggle a little.

Jean pulled away from him, a content smile on his lips and brushed the soft brown locks off his eyes and Eren had to fight off the shiver that threatened to run over his body. It was quite unsettling to see Jean being so sincere and comforting towards him. “Don’t worry Eren. I’ll take responsibility of the baby. You don’t have to be alone on this. Together we’ll take care of it, shower it with love and care it needs”.

The latter tilted his head, confused. Did Jean just say baby? For all he knew he had not been breed, let alone pregnant. “Jean”, he started and paused as the other looked at him expectantly before he continued “I’m not pregnant”.

A short moment of silence hang between them before- “What?!” the taller exclaimed but immediately regretted doing so as the brunet flinched at his sudden outburst. “I’m not pregnant”, Eren clarified.

The two – toned haired teen’s expression turned blank before his face reddened from embarrassment then of anger as a certain bald head popped up into his mind. Suddenly the thought of wringing that guy’s neck seemed like a pleasant image. Connie! That fucking idiot trying to joke on me! I’ll kill him if I get my hands on him. He spared a glance at Eren. The latter was anxiously biting his bottom lip at the awkward atmosphere. _Too bad_. He lamented internally at the lost chance of finally having a mate. He took the brunet’s hand and led him into the mess hall in fast angry strides, determined to murder a certain bald head.

“Connie!” Jean cried as soon as they reached the mess hall, earning the attention of the occupants of the room. The said bald scrambled off his seat and scuttled away as an angry Jean lunged at him, yet somehow he managed to dance away from the two-toned haired teen’s grip. Jean stole a potato in an attempt to throw it at him but Sasha screeched, jumping on Jean and had the potato replaced with an empty plate instead.

Eren watched in amusement at the childish display of his friends and didn’t stop the laughter that managed to erupt out his lips. The brunet laughed his heart out, hands on his stomach as it hurt slightly. He was completely unaware of the silence of the other occupants of the room as they had been stunned, appreciating the genuinely melodious sound and felt a little disappointed as it slowed and dissipated into the room.

Jean blushed upon hearing that beautiful laugh and couldn’t help but feel a little proud as he thought that he was partly the cause of it. Eren brushed the tears from his eyes and approached his friends’ table. He punched Jean playfully, silently thanking him for the laugh and gave his classmates a wide smile, the feeling of nervousness gone as relief flooded him. The gesture made his friends sigh internally, finally liberated from their worry for the brunet. Sasha tackled him with a hug which was soon followed by Armin.

“Oh man! I was hoping for Jean to say it in front of everyone else. That could have been hilarious”. Connie whined sarcastically.

“If I did, I would have been humiliated further!“Jean countered.

“You deserve it though, after what you almost did to Eren. Right, Eren? Jean should be punished, make him your slave and make him suffer!” Sasha offered then resumed eating the potato she had just taken from Jean. Eren only chuckled. A slave. The idea sounded tempting enough but he finally decided that it was unnecessary, since Jean was barely at his right mind that time.

He joined them for dinner, blatantly ignoring the distinct buzz of murmurs, the subtle glances of some and more importantly the piercing gunmetal eyes that lingered on him with longing.

* * *

 

Levi always ate with little enthusiasm but tonight it was evident that behind his precise and careful movements, he was a little distracted since his concern was entirely directed on something else or rather on someone else.

He looked up from his plate after hearing a shout only to see Kirstein releasing Eren’s hand to lunge over a teen with bald head. The act of letting go of the omega’s hand simply meant that he held it all the way to the mess hall.

Suddenly, anger and possessiveness burned like a hell fire inside him. He touched Eren. He had his hands on my Eren. Violent thoughts immediately rampaged on his mind; each of them had a promise of sure and painful death towards the competing alpha.

His thoughts suddenly stopped short as a melodious laugh rang into the room. It surprised him to hear Eren laugh like that, so carefree and pure since the young recruit had never laughed like that ever since he was taken into custody by the Corps. Wait a minute did he just made Eren laugh?!

_That equine looking brat! He just fucking blush at Eren! I’ll kill him, but first I’ll make him suffer, make him clean the stables and restrooms for a year then erase his existence from this world._

He unknowingly tightened his grip on his steel fork, thumb bending it to a very strained angle. The force of it building up until it reached its limit, giving out sharp metallic peal followed by a blunt clatter. Its head bounced off on the wooden table as it detached to the handle. The corporal glanced down; the sound averting his attention for a second then he clicked his tongue in annoyance, glaring at Hanji who snickered at him.

“Hey Levi, you’re jealous aren’t you?”They teased. His glare intensified before answering with a flat and cold ‘No’. He turned away, casting his eyes to a certain green-eyed brunet.

"I just received a letter from Erwin. He was ordering me to back him up with the court. It seemed that the news about Eren had stirred them a lot. You on the other hand, would be staying here since someone had to supervise the Legion and also to guard Eren full time, make sure other alphas don't get close to him."

Levi only hummed in approval. Of course I won’t let anyone near him, any alpha that tries to will suffer my wrath. He thought menacingly then smiled to himself as he finally would be spending some time with Eren... and tonight might the best time to start.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my works are unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.  
> And I'm not a native English speaker so, forgive any weird verb tenses or misspelled words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys!  
> I hope y'all like this chapter ^^

It was like a breath of fresh air as Eren lay down on his bed. The scent of freshly cleaned sheets that infiltrated his nose calmed his nerves and his body turning lax on a day's toll. He was grateful of the comfortable solitude and freedom brought by the basement.

It was a bit ironic if you ask him, when the room was intended to be his prison but it served as a sanctuary for the time being. At least there were no more prying eyes to unnerve him and especially gray ones that seem to bore through his very core.

Eren sighed thoughtfully, his mind drifting to the Corporal. Alpha. His alpha and mate to be exact.

He had known ever since his first heat cycle that he knew something changed as he watched the Scouting Legion parade off to the gates for an expedition.

He still remembered the way his chest constricted and how loud his heart pounded. Each beat was accompanied by a sudden yearning and ache that was followed by a strange longing as the alpha’s name was carved into his chest when he stared at a particular raven haired man, mounted on his black steed.

His childhood admiration was instantly replaced by something much more irrevocably strong and profound emotion. After realizing that the Corporal was his mate, his determination to join the Survey Corps grew stronger with his goal to be with his alpha adding up to the fuel to be a stronger and deserving person for the corporal.

But unfortunately for him, the world had other plans. He was given the ability to transform into a titan and he was solely the reason why Corporal Levi's squad had perished. How could Levi possibly want him? He was a freak, a monster. He might be titled as Humanity’s Last Hope, but had he even helped humanity to progress against the titans? He felt utterly useless. The corporal was better off without him.

He wiggled into his blanket distractedly, remembering something. If the corporal had experienced his heat personally, it simply meant that he probably knew now that both of them were intended for each.

Eren groaned through his pillow. Things just got better and better doesn't it? He thought sarcastically.

Turning to his side, his eyes caught the soft glow of the candlelight, the lazy flicker of fire lulling his senses to sleep. His eyes had already begun to get droopy, and in a matter of seconds, he was already closing his eyes, the tendrils of slumber drifting him to oblivion.

 

* * *

 

Levi purposely headed down to the basement later that night. Quietly and stealthily, he strode through the hallways with urgency and caution. He was rather impatient and clearly didn't want to entertain any passerby, thought it was unlikely to happen since everyone should be in their respective rooms preparing for rest.

Even though Hanji had warned him to stay away from Eren's quarters, given the fact that he was still adjusting to the suppressants and sputtered something about his psychological and emotional well-being, he had no intentions of following the half-hearted teasing of the scientist.

Not when the questions inside his mind had been eating him, together with his alpha instincts that had been pushing him to the very edge of his patience. And besides, Eren had came out of his cave for dinner so it he assumed that it was okay to visit him now.

He reached the basement, facing the wooden structure that separated him from Eren, noticing the candle's glow flicking underneath the thin slit of the door.

He experimentally knocked, three short raps to be exact, and frowned when no response was made. So he decided to let himself in and having the master key with him, he unlocked the door.

He was slightly surprised to see Eren lying on the bed, eyes closed and with a peaceful expression on his face. He guessed that the teen must have accidentally fallen asleep since the candle was still lit, burning halfway to its descent.

He approached the bed, eyes lingering on the brunet. He watched with appreciation the mild rise and fall of the teen's chest, the tan skin that seemed to glow ethereally on the faint light of the candle.

_Tch, the brat's so unaware of how vulnerable he was. What if someone jumps on him while he's asleep?_ His fingers curled into fists as his mind provided an image of some alpha touching Eren.

His blood boiled in anger, and of possessiveness. No one alpha was allowed to touch Eren except him.

Levi carefully sat at a sufficient distance just near the brunet. Eren was curled on his side with his left hand cupping his cheek while the other was splayed with the wrist upturned.

He couldn't help but to find it seducing being exposed and with how flawless it was unmarred by self-inflected wounds that his titan had already healed. The slender curves of the other’s fingers made him want to touch it and intertwine it with his own.

He contemplated touching the teen for a while, and once he made up his mind, he boldly performed the task, careful enough not to wake Eren up. He still wanted to treasure the moment and the closeness of the other.

Fearlessly, he reached for those brown locks. Softly and gently, he brushed the chocolate threads, enjoying its silky texture as he dug his fingers then allowing them to travel down the plump cheeks, touch only lingering.

_So soft and young._ He mused as he grazed his thumb over the pale pink lips, his breath hitching as his inner alpha insisted him to taste it once more and embark his mark on Eren forever.

Suddenly, he felt Eren stir, and instantly though a bit reluctantly he withdrew his hand, feeling a little disappointed at the lost of contact.

He watched the omega blink tiredly as he sat up on the sheets, willing his vision to clear and when it does, the brunet scrambled away from him, his back thudding against the cold wall of the basement.

Levi dutifully ignored the sharp pang that struck his chest and simply arched a brow as he inched closer to the teen.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He teased, smirking as Eren blushed in embarrassment.

“Well, you shouldn't just barge into someone else's room… Sir," the brunet countered, shifting awkwardly in his sheets.

"I tried knocking but didn't get any response. Next time you sleep make sure you had the candle blown out. We can’t have a fire starting can we?"

He heard the teen mumble out a sorry, and then looked at him with curious and anxious eyes.

“May I know to what reason brought you here, sir?"

Levi didn't fail to notice when the teen visibly swallowed. He felt suspicious that the kid probably knew the reason why he decided to visit him.

"I came here to apologize for my behavior this morning." It wasn't a lie, he even planned a whole speech which the half of it forgotten because of the anxiety that was starting to rise inside his mind.

Eren looked to him skeptically, folding his knees to his chest. "And also to clarify about something", he paused moving over to Eren that he was close enough to feel the younger's warmth then he continued, "Since when did you exactly discovered that I was your mate?" It came out in a soft yet firm voice.

The back of his hand skimmed over the tan cheek, feeling the sudden tensing of the teen, which somehow he knew it was due to his question and not by the hand that cupped his chin to make the teen look at him.

Turquoise eyes looked at him guiltily and Levi couldn't stop his chest from constricting at the brunet's hurtful expression.

"I'm sorry Corporal", he started but Levi cut him off-"Just answer the damn question brat." He growled, the anger and betrayal escaping out of their confines.

"After my first heat, 3 years ago."

The considerable distance between them became none existent as Levi cornered Eren to the wall, gray ones still maintaining eye contact to wide blue green ones. "Three years. So it had been that long, huh Eren." Levi sneered unbelievably. "It’s a bit painful to know that you've kept everything from me. Not only I feel rejected, I'm even unwanted by the person who was supposed to be my soul mate." He gritted his teeth when he wasn't successful at hiding the hurt in his voice. But even if he did, his omega would still sense it behind his mask.

"No," Eren interjected, suddenly clutching Levi's shirt. His eyes were starting to drown in tears, the unspoken regret brimming in those turquoise orbs made him guilty, so stroked Eren's hair in reverence.

"Please don't think it like that. I do want you corporal. S -so much it hurts. I -I only did it for you. You deserve someone better, someone normal. Someone who won't remind you of the pain and loss you had."

Eren was now crying strings of apologies wearing through his quivering lips and Levi see fit to comfort his omega by wrapping his arms gently around his waist and kissed the younger's forehead.

"Brat, I told you it wasn't your fault. No one would have known it would happen, and I get to decide whether you're worthy of me or not. Inasmuch as hate to admit it kid, you're already part of my life, long before I knew you're my mate".

He cupped the teen's cheeks, their lips only inches apart. “And I want you to be mine. I want you to give us a chance as what fate had aspired as to be. I’m yours Eren, so please say yes and I'll prove you that we can still be happy despite all this chaos."

Eren sobbed, wrapping his arms around his neck and nodded. "Yes, Levi.”

Levi let himself smile, warmth blooming from his chest, feeling undeniably happy. "Thank you."

He whispered before pressing his lips to bestow a heartfelt kiss. Eren gasped out of surprise and he took advantage to slip his tongue, tasting Eren lavishly as he angled their mouths together so that he can reach deeper into the warm wet cavern.

He laid the teen down on the bed, their lips never cutting off their dance of tongues which somehow turned into heated open mouthed kisses. Eren pulled away for some air, so he busied himself by nibbling the brunet's ear, scrapping his teeth over the shell. He sucked the skin below, leaving a satisfying red mark then proceeded to another clear patch of skin.

He slid his hands underneath the thin layer of clothing, feeling the flesh shuddering under his fingers. He smirked, earning a surprised gasp from the other.

"C-corporal... w-wait -" Eren whimpered. "Call me by my name Eren." He supplied, rubbing his fingers on the hard nubs.

"Levi! W-we can't Hanji-san said-" "We don't have to go all the way Eren." He whispered darkly, but the younger only shook his head firmly. "I don’t think I'm ready. I'm sorry… It’s just that everything's happening so fast. I think I still need time to adjust." Eren explained, biting his lips sheepishly as a soft tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

Levi sighed thoughtfully, _He's just fifteen you dirty old man. Get a grip._ He pulled his hands out, kissing Eren in the cheeks. "Fine brat, I'll let you off tonight, but the next time I won’t hold back." He promised suggestively, and the other nodded brashly and smiled innocently so.

The gesture made his heart skip a beat, and Levi cursed internally. He rolled off from the other, lying on the bed and pulling Eren to have him lay his head on his chest. "Goodnight Eren." He said then he blew the candlelight.

He felt warm hands around his torso, Eren snuggling comfortably."Goodnight Levi". He closed his eyes, embracing the heat radiating from the other and fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ Cockblocking Levi for the second time. Sorry for those hoping for smut, but don't worry we'll get there soon.
> 
>  
> 
> And also, first semester of our university has already started, so updates will probably take longer 'coz I'll be very busy since this is my last year! Yeahyah!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Burst out of the closet like Levi does to fucking windows*  
> Hey guys!!! I'm sorry if hadn't update since forever, and to be honest I'm not really happy of this chapter since I've been lacking inspiration and it's really sad but my love for this ship is starting to wither. waaaahhh!!!  
> I hope to find some motivation and something to revive my love for Humanity's Best OTP! and I really hope you guys like it! Still unbeta'ed so forgive any mistakes  
> *Shoves myself back to the closet*

Stormy gray eyes glinted in the poor lighting of the basement; pale lips curled in a contented smile, as he indulgently watched the sleeping figure next to him.

At the very moment Levi woke up, a realization dawned to him: that in all of the nights he had slept in his life it was the absolute best having to share it with Eren by his side.

The alpha found himself wanting to get used to waking up with their limbs entangled, fingers fitting perfectly in each others' gaps and their bodies pressing together to share the comfortable heat that whisked away the coldness of the room. The sound of their uniformed breathing cut through the silence and Levi reveled closer to their hearts that pulsed in unison.

His biological clock told him it was just a few minutes until dawn. Regularly, he would be moving out of the bed and prepare for another uneventful day in the Corps. But instead, he wrapped his hands tighter around the warm softness, nuzzling his face on that fragrant hair, wanting to stay a little longer with his mate.

He relaxed into Eren, the exhaustion from work and the weight of being Humanity's strongest were clearly non-existent for now and even the crease between his brows had become imperceptible. At this moment he was just Levi. A normal person with his beloved Eren in his arms, and ever since they finally made up the night before, he can't seem to get enough of his omega.

He presumed it was a result of his persistent withdrawal from Eren months before and last night might have triggered some alpha characteristics that brought forth his temperamental and possessive behavior.

He thought no one could ever disturb their own peaceful sanctuary, but he assumed too soon.

The silence and serene ambiance that had settled in the room were instantly extinguished by the booming slam of the basement door, followed by a raucous screech of someone Levi's fairly annoyed of.

"Aaaahhhh! Levi you short potato sack ignoring my orders and sleeping with my precious titan baby!!" They babbled as they dashed inside the room.

"Damn Hanji can't you even knock before you barge into the room?! And don't talk so loud the kid's still sleeping." Levi reprimanded annoyingly, speaking in a hushed voice not wanting to have the young recruit's sleep disturbed. Whatever patience he had dissipated into thin air as irritation rose at their exaggerated reaction. He bet that Hanji probably even wanted them to mate since they used to sputter old jokes about baby titan shifters.

He pushed himself up with Eren still clinging unto him for the young recruit's hands were still locked around his neck, head resting on his chest. He sent glare at the scientist who was trying to muffle their laughter at the younger's affectionate posture.

"What are you still doing here shitty glasses? Shouldn't you be heading to Erwin right now?" He grumbled, feeling Eren stir from his slumber as the lock on his neck tightened before it slackened.

He looked down to see sleep-addled turquoise orbs meeting his narrowed and sharp gray ones that softened at the sight of his omega. The younger smiled at him lazily, muffling an incoherent murmur as he buried his face further into his chest and went back to sleep.

He wanted to lean down and kiss him but Hanji's squeal made him think otherwise.

"Waah! He's so cute Levi! I wanna hug too!" They moved closer to the couple to probably carry out the act but the raven-haired man squeezed Eren tighter, delivering a glare that promised a slow excruciating death that made them jump away in an instant.

"Whoa, no need to be jealous! Sheesh, I just wanted to say goodbye and also to remind him that Moblit will be taking some blood samples for some tests- oh he's awake!" They point out as Eren withdrew his hands (much to Levi's disappointment) and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to rouse them from sleep.

"Good morning Levi, good morning Hanji-san." Eren greeted, suddenly blushing in embarrassment of his clingy omega behavior that was displayed previously.

"My sweet baby! Did he hurt you? He forced you didn't he?! I knew he was planning something vile when I saw the evil glint in his eyes last night!"

Levi rolled his eyes at the obvious excitement in their voice. Eren shook his head firmly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks, "Please don't think bad of the corporal, he was actually very kind and gentle and he didn't force me in anything at all".

The omega's words only made their interest peak, but before they could urge him to talk about last night Levi cut them off as he stood and pulled the scientist to the doorway.

"But Levi I want to know the details!" They offered, managing to grab unto the frame.

"Don't neglect your duties Hanji. Go to Erwin".

"Yeah right said the man who ignored my warnings and stormed off to Eren's room!" Hanji countered with a pout on their lips, stubbornly holding their ground and pointing an accusatory finger to Levi.

"Next time, try to be serious when giving orders. I thought you were merely teasing me and besides you told me to keep a close watch on him and I did".

"Oh you sly shrimp! Using the commander's decision as an excuse! But hey Levi I’m not fin-"

"Goodbye Hanji". With that Levi forced them out and closed the door, grumbling about Hanji's enthusiasm becoming more irritating as of now.

"You and Hanji-san seemed so close, it’s kinda amusing to see you argue like that." Eren giggled, giving him a cheeky smile. Levi gave him an incredulous look as if offended by his words, but the brunet only rolled his eyes and got off to fix the bed.

“Brat, don’t go saying ridiculous things." He murmured watching Eren bending over the bed to straighten out the sheets. The alpha tilted his head, somehow enjoying the view. He couldn't help but to find it so suggestive and pleasing as he eyed the subtle arch of the omega's spine and the gorgeous curve of that supple backside.

Levi wanted to touch it and knead the glorious globes of flesh.

He wasn't aware that he was already reaching out his hand, palms grabbing a handful of flesh then giving a firm squeeze, and God it was perfectly round and soft.

"Levi what are you doing?" he withdrew his hand, disappointed, as the other tensed looking over his shoulder with furrowed brows.

Despite the questioning look, in those turquoise eyes held the same fierceness when they had first met. An ocean reflecting the glowing rays of the sun. Levi thought it to be quite enticing and he wondered if Eren will have this look of untamed wildness in bed.

_Ok_ he needed to stop himself before something might pop up.

Clearing his throat, he put on his best poker face before telling him to hurry up, and that they still need to get ready for today.

As soon as the young recruit finished his task, Levi hauled him out of the room, carrying in his hand the brunet's clean and neatly folded uniform. His lips tugged into a secretive yet sly smirk as a plan surfaced in his mind.

 

Having to notice that the Corporal was leading him to an entirely different direction, he asked the older man, "Umm, Levi where exactly are you taking me?"

The man answered without so much skipping a beat “To my room, there's a private bathroom for us to use".

"Eh?! What do you mean us? And why can't I just take a bath in the communal washroom?”

"You'll likely bait other alphas so it's not safe in public anymore. And we can save time and water if we do it together."

Eren could see the smirk in the man's words. Giving up his attempt to argue, because he'll likely lost to the man and the growl when he said the first sentence suggested no room for disagreement, so he let himself be dragged into the man's quarters.

The bathroom was impeccably clean, as expected. There was an assortment of cleaning essentials on the shelves, a shower stall. But what caught his attention the most was the huge pristine tub. He hoped that they wouldn't be the using the showers, since they would likely be initiating a lot of skin contact. At least in the tub, he can settle at the far end and avoid touching the older.

He heard the door shut to a close, aware of the clinking of belts and rusting of clothes as Levi took off his clothes without delay. He told himself to just ignore the other man but as soon as curiosity got the best of him, he glanced over Levi. Immediately, red colored his cheeks up to his ears as the man was already naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist, effectively obscuring his sex.

Realizing he was gawking at the man, he turned his head back hands quivering in a sudden rush of apprehension and desire.

"Hurry up and undress Eren, unless you want me to help you with that." The voice vibrated at the back of his neck, the tone- suggestive and sultry nonetheless that the omega fought so hard not to moan. He managed to give the man a nod then scrambled out of his clothes, covering his groin after finally he stripped off his undergarment.

He headed to the tub where Levi was already positioned, lounging with his hands splayed on each side, his hair dripping of small rivulets of water.

The older man narrowed his eyes at him as if impatient and made a come-hither gesture. Eren hurried his steps and before he could even think of drawing back, a strong hand pulled him into the tub.

A surprised squeak left his lips as he plunged into the warm water. He only realized a little too late of his position of leaning on Levi's hard wet chest. Ugh so much for minimizing skin contact. He was glad that he was kneeling on the tub, in between Levi's legs than straddling the man because he had an idea what would likely to happen if he were in that position.

He gulped, catching the man's pleased and slightly darkened silver eyes. The sly smirk on his lips didn't bother to hide his amusement.

"What's wrong Eren? You seem to be red. Is the water too hot for you?"

It’s not the water that's hot! He screamed inside his head, shaking his head as a reply.

"Then move closer so I can wash your hair."

Chest against chest he was brought closer to the man, his own nipples subserviently hardening as it rubbed against the rock hard chest of the alpha and he prayed so hard to the three goddesses for Levi not to notice and pop a boner. It was difficult ignoring the cries of his inner omega as it was craved the alpha's touch, even more the feeling of Levi's wet, well formed muscles were very distracting. But rather than succumbing to the promise of temptation, he forced himself focus on his alpha's hands that was lathering his brown locks with a shampoo. The scent of honey invaded his nose and he found himself humming and enjoying the calloused fingers that gently brushed and scrubbed his scalp. Wanting to return the favor he reached for the same bottle and copied the Corporal's administrations.

The strong hands left his head, settling on his hips. Eren gulped as he felt them softly tracing his hip bones, caressing lower and lower until Eren decided to break it off.

"Levi! I think we should wash off now, we can't keep Moblit waiting after all". He flailed clumsily at first but finally got out of the tub and proceeded in the shower stall, rinsing off the white foam.

Only when he felt a warm hard chest against his back and muscled arms wrapped around his torso that Levi too was in the shower .With him. _Naked._

"That was not sexy at all Eren." He heard the man intentionally breathe on his scent gland, making him shiver and arch his back out of surprise. His ass accidentally rubbed the man's groin, and his heart skipped a beat as his mind provided the image of cleanly shaved pubes and a thick long cock. _Ignore it damn it_! He commanded himself. The rest of the bath was followed with more teasing; a few stolen kisses on his neck, cheeks and forehead, and some not so innocent touches on his backside. Levi seemed to enjoy his reactions and making him feel awkward with all the sexual tension but he was grateful that nothing happened that could have proceeded to him being entered and mated.

Though, in as much as likely to admit of wanting to be completely claimed by his alpha, there's a heavy weight worry and nervousness. He’s still a virgin, a pride in which he had fully devoted himself only to his mate yet led him to his naivety and inexperience. He still doubted himself being able to satisfy Levi. He might be excited if they finally get to do it, he was scared disappointing his alpha.

He sighed heavily, distractedly putting on his uniform. Levi was just outside the door, since he had already finished priming himself up, waiting for him so they could head to the mess hall and eat breakfast together.

 

* * *

 

 

To say the least, there was a heavy air of tension rising and accumulating on the room as soon as they had entered. Though some of the recruits maybe shocked of the Corporal sitting shoulder to shoulder to the omega, it was the female alpha fuming across their table that exuded unreserved over-protectiveness and anger that had Eren eating worriedly and awkwardly as Mikasa glared her eyes out to the man sitting next to him drinking his tea unceremoniously.

“What is he doing here? And why is he sitting so close to you and you being ok with it?!” She snapped breaking the silence. Eren let out a huff, stopping his actions so to answer her question.

The tone in her voice clearly expressed her disagreement, and Eren was sure that it wasn’t because of the court scene anymore.

“Corporal was ordered to take a close guard on me. So stop staring as if you’ll kill him as soon as he tries to even look at me. Corporal’s only doing his job.” The omega defended, though Levi internally cringed hearing the younger addressing his title, but a faint smirk crawled into the ends of his lips.

The male alpha looked over the brunet finding a minuscule crumb of bread on his cheek; he pulled off his cravat, fingers curling under the tan chin and pulling him little too close to him as he brushed off the tidbit. His warm breathe fanned over the smooth cheeks, and his lips could almost taste the sweetness of the Eren's plump lips. The raven was certain that if he turned, he’ll see the shocked and some defeated faces of other alphas and probably betas.

Because just in front of the whole Legion, he blatantly declared his courtship to the omega, and the brat was too dense to realize the meaning behind the action.

Surely no one was strong enough to challenge the corporal. Even if they were someone ignorantly brash and stupid enough, Eren wouldn’t accept them because he was Levi’s.

Just the thought of them being mates was enough to sate his instincts of claiming Eren, marking him in front of these people. After all, he decided that he wanted Eren to be completely ready and willing to accept his mark, wanted Eren to be the one to initiate the union, although his attempts of seducing Eren earlier had failed, still he knew that someday they'll be bonded for life.

He resumed back drinking his tea after placing the cravat back to its previous place. It had Eren’s scent on it, and he greedily and satisfyingly inhaled the delicious scent. The female alpha was still in complete shock and almost lunged at him with her spoon when she recovered but held back as he received a reprimanding look from the omega. This time Levi didn’t bother to hide a triumphant smirk as he watched the legion accept their defeat.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! A fucking update! Shheett! I know you must hate for just updating this fic, how long has it been? 8 Fucking months or more. I'm so sorry!!!  
> I do hope I am able to earn your forgiveness, but given how shitty I wrote, probably not. Hehehe.  
> Let's just all hope that I''ll soon and not after 8 months.

After having to finish their meals, Eren headed to Hanji's laboratory with Levi sticking by his side. Despite the brunet's insistence that there was no need for him to be accompanied, the corporal stubbornly ignored him, adamant not to leave his side as the older man murmured about his distrust towards other alphas that might take advantage of him if he was to walk in the corridor alone and unprotected.

The omega only sighed in resignation, somehow expecting that this was to happen. Though in honesty, he didn't really mind the company of the older man. He always wanted to be near his alpha ever since he had discovered they were mates and now he finally accomplished that dream. Every second with Levi was a gift, and he could ask nothing more. Just his mate's presence and attention was enough for him.

A warm hand grasped his own and Eren looked to his side to see Levi intertwining their hands. He blushed hotly at the gesture, almost wanting to pull his hand away in embarrassment and precaution. Who knew if there were prying eyes of the enemy that could be lurking somewhere near them. Eren doesn't want to compromise the corporal especially that the higher ups now knew of his dynamic, they could have sent spies or anytime they could visit the headquarters for a surprise observation. Eren can only hope that the squad leader had something up their sleeves that would allow him to stay a little longer at Levi's side.

They would likely to be separated if they knew they were mates. He would be handed over to the Military police and Levi would likely be imprisoned or worse executed for having a titan shifter as his mated. Such thoughts made the omega upset, his stomach heavy with dread and worry. He hadn't realize that he was exuding his distress through his scent until the alpha squeezed his hand reassuringly, a thumb brushing smoothly over the soft flesh of his wrist.

''It's ok, Eren. There's no one here but us.'' The alpha offered and he exhaled in relief, smiling towards the man as the negative thoughts vanished upon his alpha's assurance.

They descended to the stairs leading to the training grounds. Hanji's lab had been designated on the lower floors, just close to the open field in case a fire would start and it would be easily held and put off as the well was just a few meters away.

When they finally got to their destination, they were greeted by the sight of Moblit, Hanji's assistant, furiously stacking up the strewn pile of papers from the floor.

Levi cringed as he took in the jumbled mess of the room. The lack of cleanliness and order repulsed the alpha, and he found himself reminded as to why he doesn't usually visit the crazy scientist in their work space. He noted himself to punch them later when they come back from the Capitol. The poor beta was already working his ass off with their unfinished reports, and shitty glasses was making him suffer by cleaning up their shitty messes.

Noticing their presence, the assistant scrambled across the room, setting the papers at hand on a nearby desk. Levi knew he was clearly showing his displeasure as the look of fear washed over the beta's features, blood draining from his face the very minute he saw his narrow glare.

''Calm your horses Berner, you won't be the one facing my wrath. Surely Hanji could survive a couple of punches.'' The beta nodded, relieved by the corporal's words but at the same time he was worried for the squad leader's life.

Levi entered after Eren, deciding to stick on standing than sitting, not trusting the offered seats.

''Tch, shitty glasses should really clean, this shit looks worse than a rat's nest.'' The alpha grumbled with annoyance as the corners of his eyes twitched in irritation.

“The squad leader seemed to be preoccupied these days, especially in regards to Eren that they seem to forget to clean up.” The beat spoke, chuckling sheepishly as he carried a (thankfully, Levi thought) clean kit and placed it on Eren's side of the table.

“Tch that four-eyed freak, using Eren as an excuse. I’m also as busy as them, they’re just being fucking lazy. Wait until they get back I’ll punch them stupid faces into the next world.” The older man grumbled and Moblit could only whisper a good luck to the squad leader as he assembled the equipment.

The kit was filled with sterile syringes, vials with some of them having a clear fluid inside. Eren placed his arm on a support pillow, remembering the procedure when his father used to draw some blood samples from him. Tying a tourniquet a few inches above the fold of his elbow, Moblit searched for his vein and untied the cloth as his father mentioned to him once about avoiding the over-concentration of blood components. The beta cleansed the area to be punctured with a cotton ball damp with antiseptic then retied the tourniquet to make the vein prominent. The blonde assistant gave him a warning before he inserted the needle through the skin and into the vein.

Eren winced at the sting but nevertheless the pain subsided immediately. He never had a problem with blood, but needles on the other hand just make him uncomfortable.

Levi felt his omega tense as the extraction began. Moving a little closer to his mate, he poured off a calming scent and in response, Eren's scent shifted to a lighter and sweeter smell, and it made the alpha internally smile, pleased with himself as he was able to comfort and help his mate.

"Done! Thank you Eren! I'll perform some test to see if your body had stabilized and check if there's a shift in your hormones," Moblit explained then transferred the blood into an empty vial, placing it near a rack of test tubes filled with various of fluids. “We'll let the blood settle for a while, and then we can use the serum for the tests".

Eren nodded in understanding, his skin already healing when he checked under the cotton ball that was used to stop the bleeding. Levi couldn't help but be amazed at how Eren seem know about the tests as he discussed with the assistant, though it was to be expected to a doctor's son.

Moblit then served the tea he had prepared for Eren, pouring himself and the corporal a cup to drink. The warm aromatic scent filled the room and Levi finally sat in a chair he personally (and furiously) cleaned, sipping a generous amount of the drink, having used to the burn as the liquid warmed his throat and stomach. Though tea suppressants can't actually affect alphas and betas, they tasted good and calming to the nerves.

Levi watched Eren through the steam of his drink, finding the slight perk of his lips adorable as he blew and sipped his tea carefully. Of all the sudden he couldn't stop himself from imagining his fragile omega in the cold and dark basement, something he had come to witness the night before. Levi frowned at his thoughts. His lover wasn't suited to such grim places, he should be covered in warm sheets, with the sunshine illuminating his soft skin with its radiant glow.

Levi wanted Eren on his bed, his warm and soft body at his side and as he awoke to every morning, he wanted Eren to greet him with a lazy smile and a kiss, his beautiful turquoise eyes clouded with sleep.

Such thoughts ran amok his mind, and taken by impulse, he unthinkably declared at his omega, "Eren sleep with me."

His words made Moblit choke on his drink, eyes widening in shock while Eren only turned red, burying his face into his palms in embarrassment.

"Corporal, please don't say something like that and so suddenly!" He moaned, and Levi smirked as he watched his omega's ears turn a shade darker.

 _Cute_. He thought in amusement.

Eren peaked through his fingers, pouting at the impish curl that graced his alpha's lips.

"But aren't we sleeping together last night?" He offered innocently and for the second time the beta pounded his chest in hopes to cough out the stray tea from his lungs.

Seeing this, Eren tried to ease him up by softly rubbing his back, making Levi frown involuntarily.

"Brat, I meant that you should sleep in my quarters. I don't know why I even let you sleep in that filthy room. I'm surprised that you haven't got sick by staying there for too long." Levi reasoned out, determined to coax his lover to give in to his offer.

"But Corporal, didn't Hanji warn you about Eren's condition? He's still adjusting to his suppressants and could go to a heat anytime.'' Moblit reminded him as soon as all of the liquid in his airway was forced out.

Having to finish his tea, Levi settled his cup on the table and crossed his arm across his chest. There was an air of authority surrounding the alpha, and as he spoke his voice was filled with assertive dominance that refused to be denied of his request.

"I'm well aware of that, but it's much better if Eren's with me, after all _I am his alpha_. Besides Hanji didn't seem to mind the morning they saw us together on the same bed."

Moblit spluttered at his statement, murmuring under his breath about the squad leader being so reckless. He gulped when a threatening glare was so subtly thrown at his direction and he strictly noted to himself not to question the corporal if he wanted see the light of another day.

"Well, if that's what you want Corporal then I will sleep in your quarters from now on," Eren relented, unaware of the rising tension in the air that would like explode to rage if he so deny Levi. His cheeks blushed slightly as his heart paced, the thoughts of having to sleep with his alpha again flowing abundantly inside his head.

After Moblit had analyzed the results, he deemed Eren stable for the time being, having to show no fluctuations in his hormones then packed up some suppressants for Eren to brew since he still needed to continue drinking them for a week before the beta can guarantee that he was stable. And so they left the laboratory, heading towards Levi's office, but as they reached the hallway, a raucous noise caught their attention.

In one of the quarters were two alphas fighting, yelling their insults as they bare their teeth in angrily. Levi clicked his tongue, not wanting his precious mate watch two alphas spar with their scents disgustingly thickening into the air. Omegas were highly perceptive with their sense of smell, and just the slightest hint of anger can make them curl away in fear, while in sadness and hurt, their maternal instincts kick in, guiding them to care and comfort the person in need.

With a disgruntled expression, he reluctantly commanded his omega to go ahead of him, needing to take care of the recruits himself.

Eren nodded, moving away with a scrunch on his nose as the unpleasant scent of two alphas invaded his sense of smell.

Nearing to Levi's office, he caught a glimpse of ash-blonde hair to which he recognized was Jean and seemed to be walking the opposite of his. Come to think of it, he didn’t saw the alpha at the mess hall this morning.

Eren smiled to him when he was greeted by the taller teen with his hand extending forward, probably to mess his hair up as he usually does to pester him.

He managed to block the hand, and was about to boast his reflexes and kid about the other getting slow when Jean halted his steps then suddenly leaned down, eyes inspecting him in a rather close distance.

”Umm Jean?" Eren questioned, stepping away from the other teen to lessen their proximity.

"Who did this to you?! Who left that mark on you?!" The alpha suddenly demanded, nostrils flaring as he glowered and grasped Eren's shoulders. His gripped tightened, squeezing the skin painfully that it made the omega winced at the bruising pressure.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked with uncertainty, not truly understanding what the alpha meant.

"There's a fucking hickey on your throat." Was the bitten reply he received. His hand automatically covered the mark, remembering when Levi particularly sucked on that part of his neck the night before when he snuck into the basement.

_Oh. The marks that Levi left, he didn't heal them._

He glanced anxiously at the alpha, formulating a reason for the mark. He can't possibly tell Jean that it was the corporal. Not to mention that they slept and bathe together, and being mates. Eren doesn't think he's ready to reveal that fact.

The grip on his shoulders redoubled, the alpha's scent shifted to a pungent odor, expressing his fury as it got heavier and suffocating and it was making Eren panic.

"Jean, you're kinda hurting me."

"He forced you didn't he?!Tell who it was?!!"

"Let go of me!"

The harsh grip faltered not because Jean removed his hands, but someone had actually pushed him away. A loud whack resounded through the empty hallway, and the blonde-ash alpha was sent with his butt unto the floor, blood trailing from a cut on his bottom lip.

"Don't touch him!" The interjector growled menacingly, eyes sharp with a murderous glare as teeth were bared to a feral snarl. Eren's eyes widened upon realizing that it was the corporal.

"You bastard! It was you, of fucking course! How could you take advantage of Eren?!" The younger alpha barked, and when Levi attempted for another hit, Eren decided to intervene.

"Corporal, please stop!"

Levi snapped his head towards him, and Eren flinched at the dangerous aura rose and surrounded his alpha.

_"He touched you. He touched my mate, my omega. I'm going to kill him."_

Alphas with their stupid instincts and arrogant dominance. Eren thought angrily. His alpha wasn't listening to him, clearly all of this was a misunderstanding. Jean probably thought that the corporal must have taken advantage of him, despite the fact that he was actually Eren's mate.

Wait a second, did he just blatantly told off his secret!?

Stupid alpha. Stupid Levi.

"You let him touch you! You're mine -"

Irritated and fed up the territorial scent that was accumulating into the air, Eren reached out to the older man and pulled Levi towards him, cutting the rest of the man's words with a kiss.

The man stilled in surprise but he immediately got over it and responded to his omega. Levi kissed Eren fervently, wrapping his hands possessively around the slim frame as he wormed his tongue inside that hot mouth, eagerly marking Eren with his scent. He glanced at the fallen alpha, a triumphant glint sparkling in his eyes. His omega had openly showed his affections to him and declaring his disinterest to the competing alpha.

"There's no need for you to get angry Levi, I'm your omega, and there can be one to have me but you. Now, could you please stop getting jealous over every little thing? Jean didn't mean anything bad." His omega spoke as they separated, obviously clueless to the intentions of the two-toned haired teen as he moved over to help him up who seemed to be in shock at the kiss.

"Wait, you two are mates?" Jean snapped out of stupor and Eren nodded begrudgingly in reply.

"Does Mikasa know about this?" Eren shook his head furiously, "And she mustn’t know. Not yet. Don't say anything to her about this. I'll tell her when...the time is right."

Jean understood Eren's hesitation since Mikasa was not someone who would take such news to light. She would likely disapprove of their relationship and probably challenge the corporal if he's worthy to be Eren's mate. "Fine. And Corporal, I'm sorry for accusing you. I didn't know."

The older alpha sighed, somehow ashamed of his impulsively childish actions and realized that he almost snapped at his omega.

"Let's just forget that this happened. Now head off to your chores, Kirsten." Jean saluted, excusing himself to leave then dashed away from the couple.

Eren smiled brightly at his alpha, happy and proud to have their respite stopped.

"Brat,” Levi murmured under his breath, smirking when he remembered sweetness of his omega's soft lips.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you need is ask. I'll gladly devour your pretty mouth without restraint." The alpha teased, winking at the now blushing teen.

"You know it’s not what it meant Levi," Eren retorted, pouting when his alpha just chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.

"But you shouldn't have punched him Levi." Eren argued lightly, stepping into the premises of Levi's office. The older alpha shut the door to a close, and Eren trailed after him like a lost pup.

"It was on instinct brat. I couldn't just watch and let him touch my mate, not to mention he was hurting you. A punch was lacking for a punishment." Levi reasoned, seating himself on the couch. He patted his hand on the space next to him and Eren accepted his invitation to sit. Noticing that his omega was seated a bit farther than he wanted, he wrapped his hand around the other's shoulder and pulled him closer that their bodies were touching and Eren's scent filling his nose. Levi was almost tempted to place Eren on his lap, but he decided against it. Having that position might stir some appealing thoughts and Levi does not want to overwhelm his innocent mate if he suddenly ravish Eren on the couch.

"Are you jealous Levi?" There was this playful lilt in the younger's voice that made the man arch a brow. Reaching a plump cheek, he gave it a slight pinch then smirked when the omega whined in complaint.

_Cheeky brat._

"He was all over you, what do expect me to feel? Ecstatic that another alpha is making a move on you? Maybe I should lock you in my quarters, keep you safe and all mine. How'd you like that brat?" Eren's tinkling laugh echoed in his ears, and Levi found himself inhaling more of his omega's ample scent as he nuzzled unto the soft curve of his neck.

"You seriously think that Jean is interested in me? Quit joking Levi. He's my classmate you know and not to mention were sort of friends. “Eren giggled lightly, the tips of Levi's bangs were tickling his neck, bristling the sensitive skin as the warm breath ghosted over his navel.

"Brat, are you serious?! One can figure it out with just one look. How'd you manage to be in the top ten of your class if you're too oblivious?" Levi muttered exasperatedly as he turned his head up and flicked the other's forehead. The omega let out yelp, puffing his cheeks and jutting his lips to a pout that immediately demanded his attention. Levi ought to kiss those pretty lips if his mate would keep on exposing them in this suggestive manner.

Eren seemed to notice that too, as his eyes caught to his predatory stare at his lips, and he stumbled, almost falling to the floor as moved away from the man.

"We should get to work. I mean the paperwork probably needs to be finished." Eren offered, hoping that the alpha would take the bait and it did as Levi moved from his seat and proceeded to his desk.

Nevertheless, the day went on normally with sassy remarks and teasing, stolen touches from the alpha, leaving Eren always hot and beet red.

 

* * *

 

Man, I'm so bored. Hanji thought, scanning the courtroom with slight annoyance in their eyes.

It was obvious that the court did not take the news about Eren's newfound dynamic quite well. The members murmuring incoherencies amongst each other, their brows furrowing in worry and disdain showed their disapproval. Hanji could only sigh tiredly as they waited for the Generalissimo to speak, wishing that they would get on with the case and return to the headquarters and perform experiments on Eren.

The scientist cheered happily inside their mind, the thought of performing tests to the titan shifter lightening up their mood. They were excited upon learning such knowledge about Eren and they wondered if Levi would be able to inherit some abilities of his mate. Bonds not only connect emotions between mates, but they also tend to reconstruct the genetic makeup of an individual so to fix each other's incompatibility. Such phenomenon exists for the benefit of the couple, increasing the probability of reproduction, and it also minimizes the possibility of inheriting diseases.

The scientist was hoping that Levi would have the power to transform into a titan. They thought it would be awesome for Humanity's Strongest to be able to shift, not to mention with Levi's own strength, he would likely be a hell of a weapon.

The sound of pounded wood brought their attention to the elder man at the center of the court, and immediately the room was doused to silence as Zackly began to speak.

"Commander Smith, Squad leader Zoe the news you've presented to us, the fact that the shifter is an omega concerns me to an unsettling degree. Not only having the ability to transform into a titan, but the capability to reproduce makes the shifter quite a formidable force to handle, especially with the influence of its heat."

The people in the court nodded their heads in agreement, and an officer of the Military Police stood up and exclaimed, " The monster should have been handed to the Military Police and have it disposed. We should kill it before it can influence our alphas with his pheromones and breed to multiply their kind!"

The council seemed to be in distress upon hearing the officer speak. Though it was true that omegas can influence their counterparts and breed, Eren would never go against humanity. Never have they met someone with such passionate zeal and determination to exterminate the titans and dedication to bring humanity to liberty. These men were getting caught up with meaningless paranoia and fear, accusing their titan baby as an evil seductress and it Hanji felt a surge of protectiveness to the young omega.

"Your honor, we offer a solution to that problem." Hanji declared, stepping forward when Generalissimo permitted them to speak.

"The solution we have in hand is to have the omega bonded to Corporal Levi."

Shock as well as disbelief painted the faces of the people, and the court roared into an uproar.

"That's preposterous! Have the monster bonded to the strongest soldier?! You people are insane!" A soldier of the Garrison shouted, pounding his fist on the banister that held them apart.

"You people are trying to breed more monsters! You traitors!" Kitts Verman hollered at them, rising off his seat in anger as his face grew red.

Curses and angry insults were spat at them, but the Survey Corps officers paid no mind with their accusations. Rather their eyes were focused at the Generalissimo who seemed to be intrigued by the scientist's suggestion.

"Silence!" The man demanded, slamming the wooden mace to effectively bring order and stillness to the courtroom.

"Squad leader Zoe, explain why have you come up with such proposition and why should I approve of it?"

Hanji shared a look with the Commander, and then proceeded with their explanation.

"Your honor, in my reports I have mentioned of Cadet Yeager's sudden heat, and that an alpha was coincidentally ordered to fetch him. Least to say the soldier was influenced and almost forced himself to the titan shifter, but it had been fortunate that someone had hindered the alpha of doing so,"

"That person had been Corporal Levi. He had experienced the omega's heat first hand but he managed to withstand his instincts to aid and copulate and left cadet Yeager in my care." Surprised bloomed in everybody's faces as they heard the scientist speak. No alpha could deny an omega in heat. Their instincts primarily direct them to mate and aid an omega, almost like a compulsory need. It's embedded in their gene and an alpha would likely resort to aggressiveness, rabid even, if he cannot execute its purpose to procreate. Truly the corporal was the strongest man on earth, to be able to withstand such need and obligation would require strength of inhuman source.

"That occurrence had proven once again that the Corporal is the only person capable of handling the titan shifter even in the presence of his heat. Having the Corporal bonded the shifter deduces its capability to attract other alphas thus preventing reproduction."

"I see your point, and the Corporal, why is he not present in this proposed meeting as a witness?"

"He is at the Headquarters your honor, taking a close guard to the omega. We decided that it's much better to have him strictly observe the cadet to hinder any incidences for the time being."

The Generalissimo nodded his head in understanding, the glint of satisfaction in his eyes seemingly revealing his approval at their course of action. "Then if that is all, I give my approval to your proposition-" the crowd interjected with their reasons but the Generalissimo paid them no heed "-the titan shifter is to be bonded with the Corporal for the purpose of restraining and controlling the omega. Their union is to be publicly announced so to declare the omega titan shifter restricted. The meeting is now adjourned."

With that, Zackly dismissed the crowd with finality, and Hanji grinned triumphantly in secret.

"Good job Hanji, you did well persuading Zackly, though I can't help but notice you tweaked the facts a bit."

"Nothing they don't know can't hurt them." Hanji shrugged nonchalantly. They wanted to jump off the floor and skid their merry way out of the building, but reconsidered since they do not want to bring too much attention towards themselves.

 _Levi better thank me for this when I get back_. They mused happily.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, things hadn't been good these past few days, so I've been having a hard time writing drafts and encoding my works.  
> Anyway, I apologize if this chapter sucks, I really had no excuse except that I'm a horrible person with horrible writing skills.  
> I also want to thank my beta, Rhiannon-san. Thanks for the help!
> 
> Also I want to thank Naoki_ Hikari for the whole idea about the 'old man' thing, hahaha.

Eren padded out of the stall after an indulgently relaxing wash in the showers. His inner wolf urged him to thoroughly clean himself with a goal of making himself presentable to his alpha. Eren knew that Levi was quite of a neat-freak and so he scrubbed himself, making sure that every nook and cranny has been cleared of sweat and grime. He donned his pajamas after drying up and headed to Levi’s room where his alpha would be. The omega was quite nervous, and yet at the same time, excited as the thought of being near with his alpha brought a surge of giddiness in his heart.

Tonight, he would be sleeping once again with his alpha, in his own bed and be wrapped around that chiseled heat and calming masculine scent of his alpha. Levi smelled like peppermint tea, calming and relaxing yet with a lingering hint forest trees that ensured protection, security and freedom. Eren wanted to bury himself on his alpha’s neck to drink such wonderful scent, but he doesn’t want to seen as an overly attached and clingy omega in fears of being overbearing to his mate.

The moment he entered the bedroom, his eyes immediately settled to the Corporal whom was on the bed, sitting beside the nightstand as he read the book in his hands closely and carefully to the soft light of the candle flames. Eren thought him to be sophisticated with the pair of glasses sitting at the bridge of his nose, his eyes narrowed with his piercing gray orbs moving along the words of the page. The alpha turned to him upon sensing his presence and the brunet blushed, embarrassed by having been caught staring at the older man and so he decidedly approached the bed. But the moment he had placed his butt on its soft mattress, the alpha had him snatched and encased in an embrace.

Despite having to cleanse himself with the accumulated scent and dirt, Eren was still fragrant and sweet with his delectable aroma. He seemed to be pouring his scent abundantly, filling the stale air as Levi pulled him close to his warmth. The soft blush on his cheeks from the warm shower was endearing, alluring even as his turquoise eyes glittered under the wet hood of his thick lashes. The alpha had been tempted to push his omega on the bed and have his way with him, but he kept his desires constrained, reminding himself of Eren’s innocence and inexperience and settled in cuddling with his lover to sate his alpha for the time being.

“Levi could you please let go of me?” Eren pleaded, wiggling his way out of the strong muscled arms but failed as his back was pressed further into the broad and hard chest. The warm puff of air against his nape was tickling him, bringing along such tingling sensations on the sensitive skin, coaxing its hair to rise on the surface. 

“No,” was Levi’s firm reply and he nuzzled indulgently further to the younger's scent gland. He smirked when he heard a cute yelp from the omega and so he teased his mate by purposely dragging his wet tongue along the column of his spine. The omega immediately stilled before shuddering with a hitched gasp and the alpha chuckled, kissing his omega’s cheek as the brunet twisted himself to turn to him.  “Stop teasing me you perverted old man.” Eren grumbled, taking off Levi’s glasses and reached to the nightstand to place them on top of the book that his alpha was previously reading so they won’t accidentally break.

“I’m not old, Eren. Those are just reading glasses that Hanji gave to me. I figured out that I might use them once in awhile.” The raven-haired man answered back.  There was a slight bark in his voice as he said the word ‘old’ and Eren feared that he might have made the man angry. He was about to apologize but suddenly he was pushed into the bed, his alpha hovering over him with a dark gleam in his eyes.

“I know a way to prove that I’m not just some old man _, Eren.”_ There was a desirous lilt in the baritone voice when Levi spoke his name and Eren gulped, finding himself completely captured in the alpha’s grasp.

“I could pound you into the bed, show you my strength and stamina as I ravish you, wholly and utterly in my mercy until you would be limping and aching the next day.” A dark chuckle rang into his ear, and the alpha was dangerously hovering centimeters from his face. He turned away, but the older man urged him to look into him as he cupped his cheek, gently yet with a purposeful force.

“I-I’m not r-ready.” Eren stuttered, panting as his heart thumped loudly in his chest, his alpha’s breathing intermingling with his.

“Oh? Are you sure? I could make you feel good, make you crave my touch, my mark and my cock inside you. Don’t you want to feel it inside you, love? Throbbing and leaking, against your tight walls, painting it with my seed and stretching your lovely hole with my knot.” He was burning hot now, the words underlined with such sensuality brought along a tantalizing heat and ache into his body. Arousal was starting to stir in his groin, his loins burning with need as his alpha stared down at him like he was some delectable meal, ready to be mauled and eaten with his sharp white teeth. A whine passed his lips and it seemed to bring his alpha into clearer thoughts that he moved away from him. Eren almost wrapped his arms around the man so to keep him in place in such powerful position. He never thought that being caged by his alpha’s strong and muscular body felt so enticing, so drunkenly thrilling.

“Fuck, I’m sorry-shit-Eren are you ok?’ Levi asked, noticing his omega’s tranced and bewildered expression. He had seriously done it. He scared his omega by initiating some stupid expression of domination. Sure, he was slightly annoyed when Eren teased him that he was old, it’s just that he hated being reminded of their age gap which made him feel like a cradle robber. But crap, he hadn’t intended putting his omega into shock with fear.

He let out a sigh upon earning a nod from the omega, relief flooding through him and this time he carefully, tenderly wrapped his arms around slim hips and poured off a calming scent on his omega. “Sorry, I got carried away, let’s just cuddle, ok?” Eren replied him with a nod again, still not uttering a word but the response was enough for the alpha to know that his omega wasn’t angry at him. Eren’s scent was still sweet and light and so the Corporal spooned his mate, his right hand grabbing a slender tan hand to press a light kiss on its delicate wrist.

“Levi? W-would you be gentle with me if I ever decided to mate with you?” Eren asked timidly, his body vibrating against his own and Levi lovingly, soothingly brushed his mate’s hair in reassurance. “Of course. You don’t have to force yourself into anything Eren. I’ll wait until you are willing to have my mark as my mate.” Levi was certain that the brunet was smiling now, if the heightened sweetness in his scent was any indication.

“We should get to sleep.” Eren said, his voice faint and enlaced with fatigue and so the alpha blew the candle out. Darkness instantly surrounded the whole room, save for the faint illumination of the moon’s pale light. It shrouded them like a sacred veil and Eren kissed alpha’s hand, whispering quietly in a fading voice,”Good night, my alpha.” The Corporal embraced him tightly, words moving out in a soft whisper as he answered back, “’Night, my beloved omega.”

* * *

Dust floated along his trail as Eren urgently strode back to the headquarters after training with the maneuver gear. He still had to make tea for the Corporal as the alpha had left before hand to finish his work and not to mention his suppressants, he actually had forgotten to brew them that morning and so the young recruit hurried his steps and ran toward the castle. Another set of heavy footfalls echoed in his ear, and he turned to see Mikasa hurriedly pursuing him. The omega furrowed his brows. The female alpha would likely pester him again with questions and ask him how he was feeling even if he had said that he was fine when they met earlier at training.

“Eren, where are you going?” She asked pressingly, and Eren almost groaned in complaint when she deliberately sniffed at him, as if she was Squad leader Mike trying to take in his scent into analysis. “Mikasa quit it, that’s creepy.” The omega protested, pushing her away gently so not to hurt her. The female alpha frowned, her eyes shining dangerously as she pinpointed the Corporal’s scent on her brother. 

“You smell like that midget. You seem to be spending more time with that short stack Eren.” She said and Eren let out an exasperated sigh, waving her off as she tried to enclose him with her scent. “Mikasa, don’t. Corporal’s only doing his job, he was ordered to take a closer guard on me since the heat incident. And don’t call him short, he’s our superior so please respect him.” _And he is also my mate and the father of my future children so stop badmouthing him_. He added in his mind, knowing that it won’t do any good if he were to say that to her but his omega was tempted to try just to spite her as his wolf was somehow irritated with her insults to his alpha.

The female alpha glared at the air, her scent shifting with a heavy and threatening tone to it. The brunet crinkled his nose, finding the odor clearly unlikable and suffocating as he subtly took a step back

 “Yes, that reminds me that I have yet to instill Jean’s punishment.” She murmured in a blank tone, her eyes darkening with its dark purpose. The omega flicked her forehead, and she winced. “No, Mikasa. It had been an accident, and Jean had already apologized to me. There’s no need to punish him.” Eren reprimanded, placing his hands on his hips as his faced turned stern. “But Eren-“ “No, Mikasa. If you so do anything to him or even to the Corporal, I won’t talk to you for a month.”

Her reaction had been utterly flabbergasted, but the severity of seriousness on Eren’s tone made her nod instead of disapproving, knowing that the brunet would do it as she once learned from a past mistake. She was in her trainee days then and she had tendency to force-feed Eren and the omega had threatened not to talk to her for a week if she do it again. Unfortunately, she paid no heed to his threat and forced a spoonful of stew into his mouth. Eren never talked her for seven days straight.

A cold shiver ran into her spine upon the recollection. Those were dark days, and her compulsive feeding-Eren habit had ceased ever since then. “Ah, I really need to go. I’ll see you later Mikasa.” Eren bid impatiently and before she could say any more, he ran off to his alpha’s office.

* * *

Levi sipped into his steaming cup of tea, waiting for his omega to arrive to his office.  He had finally finished the stacks of shitty paperwork and finally he was free to stalk over his omega for the rest of the afternoon. A knock resounded into the quiet room and the Corporal invited the person in. Eren came rushing into his view, cheeks slightly red and panting for air from his sprint. “Levi, I’m sorry I’m late. I’ll brew your tea and-““Eren,” he cut off and made a come-hither motion with his forefinger.

“Sit down, brat. I’ve already brewed tea and your suppressants, so no need to fuss over it.” The man stated and the omega obeyed, sitting next to him as the alpha poured a steaming liquid on his cup. The aromatic scent of the suppressants filled his sense of smell, and Eren felt its calming effect as he brought it closer, taking a tentative sip.

“Thank you, Levi.” Eren mumbled, smiling at his alpha in appreciation and gratitude at the thoughtful gesture. Despite being busy with work, his mate had deliberately taken the effort to prepare his suppressants. Not many alphas would do such action to their omegas, thinking that it was their own personal obligation to make the concoction. Slowly but surely, he drained the contents of his cup all the while occasionally stealing glances from the older man.

 “Tomorrow’s the last dose, right?” His alpha asked, reaching over to him and offered a biscuit. Eren blushed hotly but nevertheless he took it into his mouth. “Yes, Moblit-san said that the four days of the prescription is enough to stabilize my body until the next heat in comparison for a month’s regular provision and he also given me some contraceptives just in case we umm- you know.” He trailed silently, the memories from last night resurfacing, coaxing the redness on his cheeks to return in an instant.

Levi smirked, the blush on his omega was lovely and the alpha couldn’t help but found his innocence quite adorable. Maybe he should tease his omega a bit, wanting to see more of those endearing reactions from his beautiful mate.

“If we what Eren? If we have sex, when I fuck that glorious ass, or mate to be bonded?” He specifically made his voice lower, rumbling with a seductive purr as his hand caressing over his omega’s fleshy thumb. The brunet was blushing so hard that he could almost see steam rise from his head. He chuckled and earned an appealing pout from his mate.

“Stop teasing me.” Eren whined and Levi quirked his left brow, smirk now transformed to a devilish smile. “Oh? So you would like me to do that now? Such impatient omega I have.” Eren sat up immediately when the alpha inched closer to him and tried to grab him into his arms. “N-no! That’s not what I meant. Levi!”

With his heels pivoting to a turn, he attempted to dash away from the man but he must have underestimated the Corporal’s speed as he was suddenly off the ground and his alpha was attacking his face with kisses. “Now, now my omega, you’ve been running away from me for a long time. I won’t let you go now that I have you.” The alpha rumbled and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. The omega stilled for a moment, before asking him, “Even if the court’s against it?”

Eren was intently watching his mate now. The determined and powerful expression of his features brought out the intense sharpness of his gray eyes and the omega found himself mesmerized. His chest ached and he found himself breathless as a calloused hand gently trailed along the column of his back.

“Even if the world’s against it.” He vowed and cut the space between them, kissing his omega deeply and passionately. Never, he wouldn’t let anyone separate them. His precious mate, his beloved omega. Heaven itself bestowed him such gift and he would be a fool if he let anyone take him away from him.  Levi knew that Eren was worried about the Court’s decision. Hanji and Erwin would be returning soon, bringing along the news that would determine their fates. The Corporal hoped and sincerely prayed that the scientist had some way to pursue the Generalissimo to allow Eren to stay with them.

He could feel his omega’s frantic heartbeat against him, and Levi dispensed a handful of his powerful scent in hopes to make his omega feel secured and alleviate his worries. Slender tan hands envelope him and Levi retaliated with a tighter grip. He carried him to his sofa and seated the brunet into his lap in a straddle. He trailed kisses on his head, down to his cheek and to his neck. A pleased sigh passed his omega’s lips and Levi took it as a sign to continue.

The apprehensiveness and anxiety vanished upon having felt his alpha’s lips touch his skin. The soft tickling breaths ghosted over his skin and Eren fidgeted when feather light touches lingered on his neck. “Levi”, he gasped, hand snaking over the man’s broad shoulder until it found way to the back of his neck. “Shh, just feel Eren. Don’t think.” The man whispered, his voice resounding against his sensitive neck and the omega shivered at seductive tone it possessed.

Levi was glad as the sharp scent of anxiety faded into a pleasantly aromatic scent. He continued his venture, teasingly grazing his teeth on that alluring curve of his clavicle and sucked the prominently palpitating jugular and was rewarded by a squirm and keening whine. He spared a look at the brunet’s expression, and an overpowering sense of pride and desire to dominate flared in his chest. Eren had such blissful look in eyes as his long lashes drew to a hood over the brilliant jewels. His sumptuous lips were slightly agape and the tan cheeks were dusted in pink as the omega stared at him with admiration and want clouding over his brilliant green eyes.

His alpha clawed through him, roaring to claim his omega, to mark his flesh with his brand and Levi having entranced by Eren’s alluring expression, planted a kiss on the other’s lips. His mouth devoured the warm wet cavern with a lavish speed yet with untamed passion. His mate gasped in surprise and the alpha used the opportunity to slide his tongue through the tight opening. The lithe body shivered against his, a quiet moan echoing in the omega’s throat. Encouraged by the responses, the Corporal deepened their kiss, tongue mapping the delectable cavern of his mate he thrust his appendage through and through.

He only pulled away when Eren tugged into his hair, asking for a moment to breathe. He ran a pale thumb across his chin, wiping the string of saliva and decided to feast over the tan neck.

Eren jolted as a knock into the room and he called Levi into attention as the man was still nibbling his collarbone.

“Levi, someone’s at the door.” He stated in a whisper, hesitating to use loudly his voice in case he let out a pleasured moan now that the Corporal was sucking marks on his flesh.

“Corporal, Sir. It’s Moblit, Squad leader Zoe and Commander Smith had just arrived and they’re requesting for your presence at the Commander’s office.”

A growl vibrated against his jaw, and Eren could scent irritation in his alpha’s musk. Gently, he pushed himself away, crooning at his alpha in order to soothe his annoyance and quietly he whispered, “Levi, you have to go.”

The man instead gave him a lick on his upper jaw, his baritone voice curling deeply into his ear as the man answered with disinterest, “They can wait.”

Levi proceeded to suck on the tan neck, the flat on his tongue against the indentation of his omega’s collarbone and he felt the pulse jump under his appendage.

“Sir, Commander Erwin insists that you should hurry or they’ll personally head into your office. The news is rather urgent.” Moblit explained and the alpha clicked his tongue, his glare piercing through the door.

“Levi, just go. We’ve been waiting for this since yesterday. I’ll go ahead to your quarters, ok?” The Corporal nodded, even if he was reluctant to leave his omega, they had to know the Court’s verdict. “Fine, wait for me then.” He said, embracing his omega one last time before Eren moved off his lap. He moved out of his office, swinging the door to open. Moblit flinched at him, saluting clumsily as he saw the menacing glare in his eyes.

He sighed, forcing the muscles of his face to placate a more calm and emotionless disposition before marching off to Erwin’s office.

* * *

 

Erwin and Hanji had been silent when Levi got to the room and the raven-haired alpha eyed them suspiciously, especially the raucous asexual whom was bizarrely quiet.

“Ah, Levi we’ve been waiting for you. How's-“The Commander started but Levi interrupted him of his small talk and not so kindly demanded, “Cut to the shit Erwin. Just tell me the damn news. Eren’s waiting for me in my room and I hate to make him wait any further.”

The blonde alpha sighed, clearly that the other alpha was not in his best mood and so he nodded to Hanji to take over and state the purpose of the talk.

“Well, Levi. I have successfully pursued the Generalissimo to allow Eren to stay in the Corps in one condition. He is to be bonded to an alpha and... that alpha is Commander Erwin.”

The words rang sharply into his ears, his wolf snarling and clawing at the suggestion of his omega being mated to another man. He snapped his head to the Commander, fists curling with anger as his heels set to an attack. That was until an annoying Squad leader suddenly bursted into a laughing fit.

“Oh my goodness Levi you should’ve seen the look in your face! Hahahahaah! It was- Aaacck!! Erwin-ugh-arrghh-Help!” They call out as strong fingers surrounded their neck, the suffocating grip tightening painfully that the bones of their spine were beginning to make unusual crumbling sounds.

“You fucking shit! Trying to fucking joke like that! For once, can you at least be serious!?”The alpha yelled, his teeth bared to a rabid warning and the scientist was beginning to turn blue as their eyes rolled over to their sockets.

“Levi, let go. As crazy as they are, we need them and you owe them. Eren is to be bonded to you not to me.  Hanji explained it would make the omega stable and more docile and Zackly had officially announced your union to be public so you are free to mark him as yours.” His grip loosened, and the Squad leader wiggled away, inhaling greedily the air back to their lungs.

“Whoaa! I almost died Levi! You meanie!” They shouted accusingly and the raven-haired alpha harshly turned his head back to them. “Erwin, I should kill them. Think about how peaceful the headquarters would be with them gone.” Levi offered, cracking his knuckles as his eyes glinted darkly.

“Erwin! Help me!” Hanji pleaded to the other alpha. No matter how tempting the idea was, the Commander couldn’t let the Squad leader be terminated. They were still needed with their intellect and studies and not to mention their military skills were exemplary and so they would be hard to replace.

“Levi, don’t. Eren wouldn’t like it if you killed a comrade. Hanji, isn’t there something you wanted to give Levi.” He reminded the scientist in hopes to distract the other alpha from his anger and immediately, they perked up upon remembering and handed a small box to the raven-haired man. Levi wrinkled his brows in question and opened it to see a set of silver rings with their initials engraved on its sleek and polished surface. The alpha looked up, bemused of the gift.

“You used to stare at them whenever we pass that old jewelry shop, so I decided to buy them as congratulations for the two of you.” Hanji explained happily with a sheepish smile on their face, and Levi nodded distractedly as his fingers trailed on the silver rings. He remembered these, he started to look over the window of that shop ever since he had thought of idea of courting Eren to be his mate. Unfortunately that notion hadn’t been put into action as the female titan rampaged in Trost and Eren had almost been crystallized with the female shifter.

A hint of a smile broke on his lips. He’ll forgive Hanji for trying to joke on them since they’ve given something precious for him and his mate.

“Levi, you should get going to Eren. I think he’ll be thrilled to hear the news.” Hanji chirped encouragingly, pushing the man to the door to urge him to head along to his quarters. Levi did so, but not before giving them a pat in their shoulder as his silent thanks.

* * *

Levi strode dutifully back to his room where Eren would be waiting for the news. He was rather impatient to deliver the good news to his omega.

He opened the door, and the air from his lungs were pushed out by the unsuspecting tight hug from his mate, yet he wrapped his hands around the other, brushing a hand over Eren's scent gland in attempt to calm the distressed omega

Relief warmed his chest as the omega let out an eased sigh, and the anxiety in his scent lessened. Eren must have been worrying about the news and probably dreading the worst as he waited for his return.

He knew that omegas were quite emotional among the statuses. Their shifting hormones made them easily angry, or upset with the slightest adverse influence. But in return to that, they were highly receptive with even the faintest of touch.

The grip loosened eventually but the young omega still clung to him. His lips formed the slightest of smiles, finding the gesture adorable yet earnest as it portrayed that Eren missed him to the same extent as he did in just a few minutes of being separated.

In as much as he wanted to nestle in the soft warmth of his omega, his priority right now was to tell Eren the news. His fingers mindlessly brushed the inside pocket where the box had settled, and he gazed at his mate with a rather sincere look.

"Hanji and Erwin told me about the court's decision," he started, pulling Eren closer so to assure his omega that was nervously biting his bottom lip. "It was decided to have us legally bonded and publicly expose our relationship as mandatory for the continuance of your service for the survey corps."

Turquoise eyes widened instantly, face evident with shock and surprise as he tried to process Levi's words. Finding his voice, he asked, "How did they come up with these grounds?"

"That's Hanji for you. They were able to convince the Generalissimo that it makes you more tamable and controlled having bonded to an alpha, and who's much capable of handling you is me. Somehow things turned in our favor. I can finally show you off to other people as my mate."

The omega blushed heavily upon having to hear his possessiveness and claim.

Levi dug into his pocket, taking out the box. He decided that he'll do it the traditional way and knelt on one knee. He looked on his omega, opening the box to expose the rings.

Tears brimmed the glistening gemstones of emeralds and Levi felt his heart clench.

"Eren Jaeger, all my life I've never thought I'd be bonded or even find my mate, fate has some ways of surprising us and I know this might be too soon but given this kind of life, will you be willing to complete these set wings and be my wings of freedom?  Will you marry me Eren Yeager, my love, my omega, my beloved. Please be mine forever."

The brunette cracked a sob, nodding his head before breaking into a mantra of yeses! The alpha smiled, slipping the silver band on the slender finger. It fit so perfectly, shinning in contrast against the golden of his skin, their initials gleaming on the surface. Eren took the other ring and placed it on his and Levi embraced his omega, kissing the lush pink lips as they seal their vows to a promise.

Levi entwined their fingers together, the rings kissing with a tinkling peal as the other gently brushed his thumb over soft skin of Eren's wrist.

"They were gifts from Hanji.  Shitty glasses ought to have our initials carved in. Sorry if I can't give you something more special, something befitting of you." He apologized. Indeed, he wished something more for his omega. Not just a mere impromptu proposal but it was now or never. He'll make use of every second he has with his mate turn them into something worth remembering.

The omega kissed him, this time it was passionate, overflowing with so many emotions that Levi thought he was going to drown. The action surprised the alpha, its deliberation swarmed thoughts of anything suggestive of mating. Eren had never initiated kisses well except that one when he snapped at Kirstein but that was to distract him. This one was a sure act of passion and need, giving Levi the conclusion that his omega might be ready to be bonded to him.

Nevertheless, Levi kissed back, lifting the lithe body as he wrapped those luscious long legs around his waist and carried Eren so effortlessly. It surprised the omega but no protest was uttered. Amidst the walk to their bed, Eren pressed soft kisses on his neck and inhaled his scent greedily. His breathing stuttered, placing the other on the bed as he fought the invading images of Eren writhing underneath him, sweating and panting and moaning his name. It was so hard not to pounce on the omega and knot him and bite his pretty neck with his mark. No, he promised he’ll be gentle and he will take each achingly sweet second to lavish his mate with his loving touches and kisses until his omega would be drowning in contentment and delight of his affections.

Tears poured heavily from his turquoise eyes. "All I ever wanted was to be with you, and for me that was enough. And this opportunity came, and to be yours is the best thing that could ever happen to someone like me. I love you Levi so much. " His voice quivered, and Levi embraced his lover, bestowing a heartfelt kiss to Eren's lips. "I love you too Eren. Heaven knows that I would go any lengths just to keep you with me. Humanity be damned. I could never let you go. I love you, I love you."

The omega's voice quivered and hastily, he wiped the wetness from his eyes, hands rushing to give Levi a hug.

A cunning smirk was now on Levi's lips as he pulled away slightly, and he tilted Eren's face, his lips barely kissing the edges of the omega's plump ones.

"Now, where were we before the interruption?" Levi asked in a playful manner and the omega giggled, wrapping his hands around Levi's neck, pulling them closer until their breaths intermingled as one.

"You were kissing me Corporal", Eren purred the title, earning a heated look from the older man.

“Then let us continue.” With that being said, he closed the gap between them. He leaned to capture those lips into a lavish kiss. He gently sucked on Eren's bottom lip, muffling the soft moan that passed through them then swiped his tongue, imploring for permission to enter.

Eren opened his mouth, eagerly accepting the wet appendage inside. A shudder rolled over his body as his own tongue mingled with Levi's, the slippery sensation creating a tingling feeling in his tummy as it rubbed against the other in a wet glide. A tan hand reached up, curling over the alpha's back and he pulled him closer that their chests were flush against each other.

The alpha ventured the inside of that sweet cavern, groaning low in delight. Eren was so delectable, compliant under his arms as the omega let him dominate his mouth, his tongue thrusting into that willing mouth as he claimed them once again. His hand snaked lower, wrapping around the slim waist as the other smoothed over the sensitive spot on Eren's nape, inducing the scent gland to exude that heavenly scent to mingle with his and stimulate that sensitive part to bring such electrifying pleasure to his omega.

His throat swallowed a mewl as he rubbed harder unto the spot, feeling Eren shiver by the contact of his rough fingers that moved in certainty and purpose. Slowly, he stripped the other of his shirt, momentarily cutting off their kiss but only to resume immediately after the omega’s chest was bared.

Without further ado, Levi attacked the perky rose buds with both hands. He rubbed and rolled them with his thumb and forefinger, twisting them slightly and tugging them a bit harshly. Eren's voice grew louder with each touch and greedily took in each moan and whimper to his mouth.

Eren arched his back, reeling over the sensations brought by his alpha. Craving for more, pressed himself unto hands that worked wonders to his body. He barely noticed the triumphant smirk on his lover's lips as he drowned himself with the tantalizing fingers working in his chest. The aggressive mouth ceased his ravage on his, and a warm wetness enveloped his left nipple, the wave of arousal directly travelling south. Eren whimpered then moaned as Levi sucked and grazed his teeth over his perky nub then moving unto the other when it was red and throbbing from the lustful carnage.

He could feel his slick starting to flow out of his hole as his member hardened with the ardent heat rising from his body. Eren squirmed on the mattress uncomfortably. His wetness was seeping through his pants and not to mention his hard on was straining his painfully against the tight clothe.

Levi reached down to his ass, cupping each cheek with his hand and he alternately kneaded and squeezed the soft yet firm mounds, groaning as Eren rutted unto his palms.

He began to notice his omega was fidgeting, and he smirked, perceiving the wetness of his pants. His legs were pressed tightly and rubbing against each other, probably in effort to relieve the tension coalescing in between his thighs.

A dark chuckle echoed Eren's ears, and he glanced to his alpha. Levi was clearly enjoying his reactions and that seeing him becoming a mess was enough to make him hard as the brunet blushed upon discerning the forming bulge on his pants.

"Eren, do you trust me?" His alpha asked, concern and a hint of apprehension tainting that pure baritone voice. Not wanting his alpha to worry, he answered him with a firm and determined 'yes' before he disrobed his omega of his pants then threw it carelessly unto the floor along with the man's own button shirt. Levi didn't care if he's making a mess as his mind was only filled with his mate in front of him, naked and flustered as he brought his knees together to hide his pretty cock and leaking hole.

"No, show me everything Eren. I want to see all of you." He murmured softly, attempting to coax his omega as he nudged the knees to separate. His tongue ran over his lips, throat suddenly parched. His pulse quickened instantly and all the blood in his body was probably rushing towards his twitching manhood. Hungry gray eyes took in Eren's swollen and hard cock that was weeping copiously with precum. He lowered his gaze in between the soft round mounds, staring at the puckered pink hole that was leaking abundantly with slick.

Levi crouched down, pouring loving kisses and hickeys over the smooth thighs and tentatively touched the rosy entrance. He felt it twitch against his finger and a stuttering gasp escaped Eren's lips. He carefully inserted his appendage inside, surprise to find no resistance, just wet and hot tightness that seem to engulf and suck more of his finger until it was knuckle deep.

He moved it slowly, earning a lewd moan that directly flashed straight to his member. "Fuck, you're so wet and tight love. You just keep sucking my finger in like a greedy slut." Levi groaned lowly, twisting the finger and lathering it up with Eren's natural lube.

Eren whined piteously, rocking himself against the alpha's hand. His walls stretched when another finger was added and he clenched around them, the sensation of being filled and claimed by Levi bringing along a thundering arousal, triggering his instincts to submit. He needed his alpha inside, to taint and mark him as his and be bonded to the man he loved in such sensual and passionate way.

A desperate plea left his lips, and Levi shushed him lovingly, his voice vibrating over the inner side of right thigh. He whined, but didn't argue with his alpha. He wanted to please his mate and Eren let Levi explore him a little longer, gripping the sheets tightly as tremors of pleasure streamed over his body as the alpha played with hole.

The alpha pulled his fingers out, and gave the contracting pucker a lick. Sweetness exploded on his tongue and Levi smirked at the shocked expression on Eren's face. Wanting more, he nuzzled the wet cheeks and lapped the flat of his tongue over the wet entrance. A sharp pain ran into his scalp as Eren grabbed unto his hair, pulling him faintly away from his delectable cavern.

Levi ignored the pain and continued his advances as he plunged his tongue in, worming it over the slick walls to taste more of that saccharine flavor. Eren cried loudly in surprise, thighs attempting to close but Levi had a strong grip on them. Jolts of electricity ran along his spine as the appendage curled, twisted and brush against his sensitive cavern. The alpha was lapping his walls like a famished wolf, sucking and swallowing mouthfuls of his slick as if parched.

Pressure was starting to round up in his gut, his loins searing with stimulation as the man played and teased his prostate with fondles and light presses. The omega keened desperately and Eren pleaded the man to enter him.

“Levi, please. Claim me. I need you inside, now.”

The alpha pulled away upon hearing his omega’s plea, a tongue licking off the fluids that dripped on his chin and with a nod, he began undoing his pants.

The omega hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath until he gasped deeply as the black slacks were tossed to the floor. Despite the cloth covering his crotch, Eren could still make out of the bulging form as it strained and wet the boxers. He pushed himself up and sat, taking deliberation in undressing the last piece of clothe off his alpha. A hard cock sprang up as he pulled the hem down and he swallowed, his mouth proliferating with saliva as he stared at the impressive member that curved against the pale muscles of his abdomen.

Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around the growing hardness and Eren felt it pulse as the alpha groaned at the sensation of his fingers. He gave it a stroke and found himself mesmerize as it grew harder, thicker as hot blood surged through the length.

A coarse rendition of his name resounded through the alpha and Eren looked up to his mate. His gray eyes were now dripping like liquid silver, a feral look in his eyes as he watched his omega work with his cock. The omega pressed his lips, and Levi grunted as a mouth enclosed around the tip. Eren sucked it lightly and pulled away to litter kisses on its base all the while swiping the leaking head with his thumb then swirled his tongue around its crown.

Swallowing the first inches, Eren slowly sank his head down into his alpha’s cock, finding delight in having to taste the alpha’s fluids. He bobbed his head, taking speed as he adjusted to the size of the length. He earned himself a few grunts and low groans from the Corporal and a sense of gratification filled him. He was making his alpha feel good by touching him and Eren melted as a heated look caught him to a stare.

“Eren, love that’s enough.” Levi said, and pulled his member out of his omega. He wanted to be inside Eren now, and he couldn’t handle the ache of not having to be engulfed by that wonderfully wet and tight heat of his mate’s luxurious walls.

Gently, he laid his omega into the bed and sought those reddened lips for another kiss. He pressed his cock on its wet entrance and Eren gave him a nod of encouragement.

A guttural moan passed his lips when he slipped the head inside. Eren was moaning against his mouth and he pushed himself deeper within, fingers gripping tightly on slim hips. When his cock was fully sheathed inside, the alpha let out a sigh. Eren's cavern was so deliciously stretched and clamping around him with a vice-like grip as if wouldn't let him go. The wetness and tightness was something he'd look forward to and now that he was enclosed by his omega's welcoming hole, he couldn't get enough of it.

He started to move, careful and slow so not to hurt his omega. Levi carefully watched that beautiful face for any signs of pain or discomfort, but instead he was greeted by a totally blissful expression, his turquoise eyes darkening to a deeper shade of emerald as love and lust swirled in its orbs. His long thick lashes were wet with tears and Eren purred, his hands molding along his sculpted muscles on his chest as he appreciated every hard and formed muscle, admiring each scar with loving touch of his soft finger.

"My angh-alpha. More, please I need more!" Eren begged, his voice shaking with need and desperation and Levi delved into his mate's wishes. He increased the speed of his thrusts, his cock searching for that sensitive bundle. Once a broken moan escaped his omega's lips, he knew he has found it and so he started to move his hips faster, harder maintaining that perfect angle so Eren jolted underneath him with each brush.

He was practically in heaven as his alpha's wide girth spread his walls. A sense of completion filled him together with an aching want to be dominated and be claimed to be the man's mate. The throbbing length was so addicting with each pulse vibrating along his sensitive walls, the engorged head pounding his prostate with a strong force that he was heaving audibly from the powerful sensations brought by his alpha.

They slipped into a euphoric haze, their bodies moving rhythmically against each other. Eren despite in his inexperience, rolled his hips sensually against the man, legs now wrapped around his alpha's hips as his fingers found purchase on his strong back.

Deeper and fuller, he stirred them closer to the brink, the sound of skin against skin echoing into the room like a lyrical melody alongside with omega's lovely voice that was underlined with pleasure and want .His knot was beginning to expand inside and when his omega willingly, purposely exposed his neck, Levi surged down and embedded his mark on the smooth juncture between his neck and shoulder. Licking away the blood that poured out of the wound, he kissed his mark in apology to his omega and began to pistol his hips harder into that contracting cavern.

The moment the alpha’s teeth dug through his flesh, a surge of hot white flashes coursed violently through his being and Eren arched, his cock spurting white strings of cum into their chests. He clamped his hole tightly around alpha's length and Levi nearing to his own orgasm, offered his neck to complete their union.

Eren instantly pulled him down and bit into his flesh, and the man groaned, a flash of tantalizing electricity thundering across his body. His hips jerked erratically, his cock pulsating as an impending orgasm curled heavily in his gut.

"Levi-anngh! Please cum inside! I need you to cum inside! Claim me ahhh-as yours! Levi!" Eren stilled as another orgasm rendered him motionless into the bed, and Levi plunged deep, his cock filling the fluttering cavern with thick spurts of cum. The omega's hole was tightened to a lock around his swollen knot, preventing his rich seed to pour out his mate and securing them to a moment of intimacy.

Indeed, Levi didn't want to pull away from Eren's welcoming comfort. Eren was his omega now, as he was Eren's alpha. Their bond now interconnected them as one and Levi embraced Eren, gently rolling himself to his side and placed a longing kiss on his lips.

Eren sighed in content, he and his alpha had successfully established a bond and they were now officially mated. The pulsating heats on the side of their necks were physical proof of that profound connection, and the omega could feel their bond weaving their emotions together as his wolf happily howled as finally mated with his alpha

For once, despite the sweat and body fluids staining their skins, Levi didn't care of cleaning up. Rather there was this morbid satisfaction of having to taint his omega as his scent hung heavily over him like an invisible mantle. He was purring quietly now as he nuzzled into the soft chocolate locks that was faintly underlined with his omega's sweet scent. He pulled him closer to his chest, their hearts pounding powerfully against their chests and with one last kiss, Levi shrouded their bodies with a blanket, conserving their sensible warmth as the sun was starting to set to welcome in the cold yet peaceful night.

 


End file.
